Broken Hearts
by That Girl Who Likes To Write
Summary: This is the untold story of Michelle Weather-Seasons, the unknown guardian. Pitch is back, the kids are in danger and 1 guardian doesn't know what to do. Love between her and 3 close admirers hindering her decision. Jack Frost, Mathew Bowman (OC), and Peter Pan represent the choices she has, to stay & fight, surrender/run away, or to start a new life? I DELETED THE SEQUEL!
1. 1 introduction (old one was buggin me)

**Hey y'all, I fixed this chapter cause it had a lot of errors. Hope ya like it!** Introduction

Do you know who the guardians are? The big 5? If you do, skip this paragraph, but if you don't, continue reading. So, in all there are 5 guardians. Michelle: guardian of Protection, the weather, and seasons. Sandman (Sandy): guardian of dreams. Bunnymund (Bunny): guardian of Hope. Tooth Fairy (Tooth): guardian of Memory. North (Santa Clause, St. Nick, etcetera): guardian of Wonder. These are the five major guardians of the world. They protect the children from harm and keep the world balanced.

Michelle is the youngest. She is 12 years old with bright, blue eyes that look like snowflakes and have a slight hint of green closest to her pupil. She has a weather/season staff since she is guardian of those 2 things and it is considered a weapon. her staff has the letter "G" for guardian at the top and engraved in gold, it says :Michelle~ Guardian of Protection, the weather, and seasons. The 2nd youngest are Sandy and Tooth. Sandy is a short, plump man who gives you your dreams. He looks as if he's made of Sand and doesn't speak much, but uses symbols. His weapon is a whip. Although it's sand, it is very powerful and can leave a mark.

Tooth is a fairy of course and she basically looks like a human humming-bird. she is tall and slim, but quite strong for her size. Her weapon is . (A/N does anyone know what her weapon is?) She has bright, colorful feathers that cover her entire body. 2nd OLDEST is Bunny. He is a tall, human sized bunny. With his deep Australian accent, strength, and skill with the boomerang, he is not a person you would like to mess with. The oldest out of the guardians is North. North looks like your regular "Santa", but he has tattoos on both his arm ( the naughty and nice lists), a deep Russian accent, and is a master swordsman.

So, dear reader, if you come across any of the guardians, I would suggest not picking a fight with them. Now, before i begin this story, i would like to talk to you about one other person/immortal. _Jack Frost_. jack frost is the boy who creates all those unexpected snow days. You probably think that Jack and Michelle are best friends, have the same job, and work together? right? if you think this, than you are wrong. First of all, they don't even know each other. Sure they've heard each others names a couple of times, but they don't necessarily know each other personally. Second, if they don't know each other, how can they work together? And lastly, they don't have the same powers/skills/jobs. While Jack can manipulate ice, snow, frost and all that good stuff, Michelle is in control of all the weather AND SEASONS. Such as lightning, heat, rain, Spring, Summer, Fall, and all that good stuff. So, they are different in a lot of ways, but they are also the same.

So, I say we should start our story, eh?


	2. 2 Walked into that one

CHAPTER #1

JACK

The sun arrives and wakes me up. I yawn and jump off the tree that was my bed. I see a pond and poke my wooden staff in the water and it immediately turns to ice. Ah, its great to have these awesome powers. I test the ice, never really trusting it, and begin to skate. I skate for a long 15-30 minutes and then wipe my forehead with my blue hoodie that has white snowflake designs that never melt around the collar, edge of the hood, at the end of the sleeves and waist. I remember that I am as cold as ice, and say " Oh right, I don't sweat". I lean on my staff and look at the trees. Then I look down at the ice and see my reflection. I see my bare feet, brown pants, white, scruffy, messed up hair, blue eyes, and pale face. I walk out of the woods and begin to make it snow in the middle of spring.

The snow falls quickly and soon there are inches of snow on the ground.I smile as kids run out of their houses excitedly, ready to play in the snow. "Be careful Jamie, you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose" I hear a mother say to her child. I look at her, wondering if, now, people know I exist. She puts a hat on his head as the boy asks "Who's Jack Frost?". "Oh, nobody honey, it's just an expression. Be careful!" explains Jamie's mom as her grabs his sled and races towards a hill. "I'll show you who's Jack Frost" I say as I fly towards the hill Jamie wants to sled off of.

I see Jamie on his sled, trying to slide down with no success. I laugh and float behind him and create a gust of wind that sends the boy zooming past. I quickly fly beside the boy, making sure he doesn't get hurt because if I did let him get hurt, I would be in big trouble with the guardians. The boy looks to his left, where I am currently flying to make sure he is ok and I begin feeling hopeful. "Hi, Mrs. Rhonda!" he greets the lady entering the clothing store and I feel disappointed. No matter how hard I try, I can't a single child to see me.

Parents or grownups can't see us "mythical creatures". And its been 300 years since I turned into Jack Frost and began my search for a child who can see me. I shake the memory of me emerging from the ice pale, cold, and confused. I fly higher and watch the boy zooming towards the park. I think of having a snowball fight, it's a great day for it, and might as well before the seasons guardians come and fix everything. I land on the ground without a trace and scoop up some snow and more snow easily fills its place as if it was never removed. I shape the snow and then blow on it so that it'll stay like that for a while and not deform when I throw it. i throw it at the nearest kid which is Jamie. "Hey! who threw that?" he asks with a smile on hs face. he looks around and when he thinks he's found the kid who threw it at him, he throws one at him.

The snowball hits another boy and he does the same thing Jamie did. Soon, there is a humongous snowball fight and i join them. I hide behind kids when I throw a snowball because I don't want them to think there's a ghost or something. At one point, I look up and I notice a girl, no older than 12 and a half maybe, fighting a monster in the sky. At first, it looks as if the monster is winning and I begin to fly up and try to hep her, but I stop in my tracks when she takes out her _weather_ staff and uses it as a bow staff. She fights the monster with incredible powers and she uses karate, kung-fu or something and kicks the monster square in the chest. It goes flying backwards into a portal the girl created. She looks down and makes sure no mortal was watching. For a split second, her eyes meet mine and she smiles. I smile back, happy that somebody sees me. I fly higher, wanting to talk to her, but before I'm halfway there, she disappears.

"That's weird" i say, remembering the girls face exactly. Long brown hair, blue eyes, tan, and no older than 12 ana half. I search my mind for any immortals that I know and I come up with Michelle. Of course i don't know the weather-seasons guardian personally, but that's how the love struck boys usually describe her. I fly back down and continue playing with the kids thinking about her beauty. days pas with no sign of Michelle and I fear i might never see her again.

Until one day, as I'm walking towards my usual tree that I sleep on, I hear a rustling in an ally and a sound like a portal opening. I instantly hope it is the girl from the other day, but stay alert. This could be a trap, I have battled monsters like abominable snowmen, yeti, and a lot more. I walk in cautiously with my staff in both of my hands, ready to fight if needed. I take a 360 degree turn in the middle of the alley and look at my surroundings when I hear a whooshing sound. "ello mate, been look in all ova for ya" says a human sized easter bunny with an Australian accent. "Bunny! Your not mad about the easter of '68 anymore are ya?" i ask. "Still am, but this ain't about that" he says as 2 yeti stuff me into a red sack and throw me in a portal.

**Hey, Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Been really busy. Anyway, Michelle, the weather-seasons guardian's POV is up next. Thanks for reading! **


	3. 3 Not my day

_**MICHELLE **_

* * *

The sun shines brightly on my face as I wake up. The day before I was battling yet another monster and barley got to bed before sleep pulled me in and I went out cold. I examine my small my cuts and scratches. "Autumn, could you get my first-aid kit?" I ask my fairy. "Autumn's with Josh working, but I'll get it for you" says Winter, my other fairy. "Thanks" I reply. In all, i have 4 fairies, all the size of humming birds. There is Autumn, Summer, Spring, and Winter and they are all dressed according to the season they were named after. Winter is my fairy, Summer, Autumn, and Spring all belong to the other season guardians, but technically, they are loyal to me.

I think about yesterday and think about one weird thing. I saw a boy, no older than 13 with pale skin, white, scruffy, hair, bright blue eyes, a blue hoodie, and brown pants. He had a winter staff and was playing whith the kids, but it looked as if they couldn't see him. He didn't look normal, almost like a guardian. But one things for sure. He was immortal. "who could it be?" I ask myself. About 2 minutes later, winter flies in with the first aid kit. "Here ya go Miss Michelle" she says as she hand me the small box. "Thanks again winter" I say. "Oh, Miss MIchelle?" she asks. "Yeah?". "While you were out yesterday, North called and he said he wanted to speak with you" explains the little fairy. " 'Kay, I'll call him right now" I answer as i grab my phone and she leaves.

I dial the number and set it on speaker as I tend to my small wounds. "Hello?" asks a man with a deep Russian accent. "Yo, fairies said you called yesterday". "Ah! Yes, I did. I would like to inform you that we are recruiting a new guardian today". "Bullcrap! A new guardian?" I ask outraged and confused. "Language" warns North. "There hasn't been a new guardian in like 488 years! Yo debia de ser la ultima!" i say, my hispanic side kicking in. "Yes a new guardian" repeats North. "WHY?! like i said before: I was supposed to be the last one!". North sighs and then continues. "Yes, yes I know you were destined to be the last, things change. As for the 'why?!'. Well, some things are better to be said in person. See you at my toy store at 10 sharp!. Goodbye!" he says as he hangs up. "Pero. . but" I say and then hear a long "beeep" and I hang up too. "Dammit, we don't need another guardian!" i say as I storm into the bathroom. I mutter things to myself in Spanish, English, and some other languages as i take a shower. Once I'm done, I walk out dry up, put some clothes on and dry my hair.

I am dresses in a brown shirt, crystal-like white hoodie, jeans, and white sneakers. Its winter in the country i'm going tonight so better be prepared and already wear my winter outfit. I look in my mirror and see my long, naturaly wavy, long brown hair with natural golden brown specks. I remember where I'm going and why so i put my hair up in a side dutch braid, grab my staff, walk outside and create a portal. "fairies i'll be back later" I say as i jump into the portal and mutter more 'mean' things about this new guardian. The portal changes, but i dont notice due to my ranting. The portal stops and i say "Finally, Im. . .here? Where the heck am I?" I ask the. . .darkness. A name pops into my head, "Pitch" I say angrily. This is not my day.

"Ahhh, lovely Michelle." saya a man with gray skin, black hair, dark clothes, and a face that makes you wanna vomit. "Look how much you've grown! Your hair's longer, eyes brigghter, and have you gotten taller?" he asks mocking me. I'm immortal. i can't change from the time I turned into a guardian. "What do you want Pitch?". He walks in a circle around me and I feel him touch my hair so I grip my staff tighter. "Shh, shh. No need to fight. I onlly want to make you an offer!" he says brightly. "An offer?" I ask annoyed at him for wasting my damn time. "Yes my dear. I want you and I to become allies. Think of the things we could do. we could rule the world and. . .". "And turn everything Pitch Black and horrifying, Like the Boogy Man" I say, using his name and what he's sometimes called by.

"Well, yes, but I need your help. I mean, I need SOMEONE to keep the ecosystem in shape".

"Never, not in a million years!"

"Well, we are immortal. So I'm prepared to wait"

"Then, for as long as I live, I will never serve under or with YOU!"

"Well then," he says, dropping his nice guy act "I'll have to get you away from the guardians. The hard way". He lunges towards me and I kick him to the side. He sends a knife at me and I don't acknowledgeit until it cuts a little of my arm. I curse at him colorfully in diffrent languages as I fight hime and the more I do, the more angry he gets. Distinctly, I hear North as he says "What's taking her so long? POrtal, open to the location of Michelle Weather-Sesons, Guardian #4". I assume its just my imagination so I keep fighting. Pitch comes at me again and I roundhouse kick him and step back.


	4. 4 I meet my crush

JACK

I fall with a thump and peek out of the opening cautiously. I see, North, Bunny, the Toothfairy, Sandman, and. . . wait, there's one missing. The 2 yeti pull me out of the sack and I get up. I kick up my staff and catch it expertly. "Oh my gosh! Its Jack Frost! Are your teeth as white as they say?!" asks Tooth excitedly while poking her fingers in my mouth. "Tooth, get yeh hand outa his mouth" Says Bunny and Tooth replies with "Oh all right" and flies back. "So the big five. Where's the fifth one?" I ask. "Prob'ly runnin' late again". "Yeah, did you remember to call her North?", Of course he did!" exclaims Sandy with his drawings that he makes out of sand. "What's taking her so long?!" asks North, clearly frustrated, "Portal, locate Michelle Weather-Seasons, Guardian #5" he continues. We watch as a circular portal opens in front of us. We see figures fighting and after a few seconds we see that its Michelle Weather-Seasons and Pitch Black. She roundhouse kicks Pitch and then steps back and falls through the portal.

Michelle falls backwards and then props herself up on her elbows, "Well don't just stand there! Ceira el estupido portal!". The yeti follow her orders and close the portal like a blanket. Bunny hops over and helps Michelle up. "Thanks Bunny" she says and I regret not helping her, I mean she felt right where my feet where and I didn't even bother to ask if she was OK. "Well North, I'm here. Lets get this damn thing over" she says in a bossy tone. Michelle is the only guardian who curses and its hard to believe since she's a guardian. She grabs her staff and stands by Tooth. "Are you Ok? You didn't break or lose any teeth did you?" asks Tooth very worrisome while poking her fingers in Michelle's mouth and revealing Michelle's straight white teeth.

Michelle backs away from Tooth's reach and says "No Tooth, my teeth are perfectly fine". "Ok, just let me know if the hurt or anything" says Tooth and Michelle sighs "OK". "So why did you decide to kidnap me and bring me here" I ask, breaking the short silence. "Your are our new guardian!" exclaims North and music begins to play. _New guardian? I'm not like these immortals! Nobody can see me! _ "Stop!" I yell as I slam my staff on the ground and make a thundering shake while ice forms on the ground. I look at the guardians, expecting them to be shaken or on the floor and my assumption was correct. . . except for Michelle. She is still standing straight up since she is guardian of weather and seasons. "Who said I wanted to be a guardian?" I ask.

Everything is silent until Michelle speaks up in a clear, authoritative voice. "I cannot believe I'm saying this, but we need you! Do you know that guy I was fighting a minute ago? That wasPitch Black, also known as the Boogy Man. He plans on turning everything pitch black, giving kids nightmares, and destroying their dreams! Que no te importan los ninos? Do you not care about the kids?!" asks Michelle, shocking everyone including herself. "They don't even know who I am". Because you don't let them. . . " starts Tooth, but I interrupt. "How? How am I supposed to make them see me?" I ask. "You have to forget about the past! Is there anything holding you back?" Michelle asks and I stay silent because I don't know a single thing about my past.

"Can-can I just think about it?". At at the same time North says "Take your time", Michelle says "Well think quick" and then gives North a deadly glare. She then stares at me as if analyzing me. Here eyes stop when they reach mine. "North, its 12 o'clock" reminds Michelle. "Your excused". I watch Michelle as she flies up into the attic. "What happens at 12:00?" I ask. "We can't tell yeh. Only the gua'dians can know". "Whatever you Easter Kangaroo" I say. "Shouldn't call him a kangaroo" I hear Michelle say. "I'm a bunny" says Bunnymund, putting his face close to mine as if to intimidate me, but i do too to show him that I'm not scared, "And dot yeh fo'get that" he finished and I smile a cocky smile.

That's when North decides to start the tour of his workshop. "And these are the toys!" he beams with delight. "I've been tryna to break in here so many times. Never got pass the Yeti. . .Oh, hey Phil!. . .or the force field. Whats it made of anyway? Its like see-through ice, but its super strong" I ask as I hear someone moving objects as if looking for something. "Well, we don't know exactly. Michelle made that" says sandy through symbols and I hope to hear her voice again along with the others who are just as curious, but all we hear is a rummaging through boxes or something. "She musta sta'ted" says Bunny. "Yeah, she's never this quiet" agrees Tooth.

"So. . . .I though the elves made all the toys" I say, starting the conversation again. North whispers "We just let them believe that" in my ear while I watch a couple of elves get electrocuted by Christmas lights. "I can see why" I say as I laugh. "Will you shut up?!" asks Michelle aggriivated, and then she mutters "Dumbasses". "She doesn't have the best attitude at this time" says Tooth and then regrets it when Michelle yells "I heard that!". Then its silent again and Bunny says "Bout time she started" and then quickly checks to make sure that she wasn't listening. Sandy confirs=ms that she has started this mysterious thing and I ask Bunny "Your scared of 12 year old Michelle?". "Yeh, sortah. she small and young but deadly and fiesty." "She has her reasons" is all North says. WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

"Yeah, ever since. . . " starts Tooth, but North interrupts, "MIchelle has her reasons for not trusting many people amd she doesn't need for the people she trusts to blab about her secret! The past is the past and I don't want to hear a single word of Michelles' private buisness!" scolds north. WHAT WAS SO BAD? "Now, Jack, if you become a guardian, Michelle will decide wether she wants you to know or not. Anyway, lets continue the tour" says Sandy.


	5. 5 From worse to WORSE!

Michelle

I listen as North scolds the guardians for talking about my. . issues with trust. The reason I have to "meditate" at midday so that my "anger issues" don't decide to act up. I open my tooth memory box. It's in the shape of a rectangle, gold, 3 inches longer than my hand, and it has season and weather colored diamonds on the top.I open the small rectangular box and smile when I see my baby tooth and then a small picture above it. I look at all my baby teeth and see a picture of when I lost that tooth above it.

I press the first tooth, lay down, and fall asleep. Memories of me as a child flow through my head like a slow easy river. I see my parents, and all 5 of my brother. Seth, Josh, Noah, Mikey, and Max. I see us at all the different places where I lost my teeth. The first couple of memories don't have Mikey or Max in them because those are when they weren't born yet. But soon they arrive and I seem even happier. I open my eyes as the last tooth memory ends and I look at the gem in my tooth box. If you turn out to be an immortal, you stand in between a circle of the sacred gems and they decide your fate with the help of Manny, the Man on The Moon. I was a farmer and a doctor/veterinarians daughter and the gems and Manny made me in charge of the weather and seasons and guardian of protection. I press the gem and the memory plays. It shows why and how I became a guardian. It's a sad and painful memory, but that's ok. "At least you saved them," I think and then add, "But you didn't save yourself".

"Ah, you're dreaming. Easier to break in here when everyone's distracted. Even you" says a male voice. I feel his icy hand move my bangs away from my face and I shudder. "Shh, shh. Now this won't hurt you. Scare, but not hurt" he says and I feel him grinning evilly. His fingers touch my temple and I find I can't open my eyes. "Ah! How sweet dreams. . .". And that's when the nightmare begins.

* "Hey sissy!" says Michael, my baby brother, as he runs towards me and I hug him. "Hey Mikey, what are you doing?" I ask as I smile, put him down, grab his hand, and walk through the apple orchard. "Nuffing, jus bohed" he replies. We walk in silence and then out of the blue, Mikey yells 3 words that have never came out of his mouth, "I HATE YOU" he screams at me. "Mikey, what did I do to make you say those mean words?" I ask surprised. "You a bad sissy," he says as he grows bigger and darker, "You t'row Mikey in to'nado! You no take care uf me in super sto'm! You bad, mean sissy!" he says as he stands 5 times my size. "No, Mikey, I saved you!" I yell up at him as tears fall down my face. "Sissy mean, sissy scream at Mikey. Sissy no love Mikey" he says and tears pour down my face even harder. "No Mikey, sissy loves you. She loves you so much" I say in my normal voice. "Sissy keep secret f'om Mikey. Mikey no hear!". Mikey yells insults at me about being a bad, evil, selfish, sister and then Max, Mikey's twin, walks and stops besides Mikey the same size and with the same darkness. as his twin. "Max, Max! Its sissy, tell Mikey that sissy good, sissy nice, and sissy love twins" I say. "NO! Max can't wie, Maxy no wike sissy. Maxy hate sissy wike Mikey!"says Maxy, his words full of hatred towards me. "No, no, no. Sissy didn't hurt y'all, sissy. . sissy died to protect you from super storm. She just didn't get into the celler in time" I sat but they chant "Maxy and Mikey hate sissy" over and over and over.*

I become aware of who these nightmares are coming from, but I can't see or move, I can only hear. "Pleasant dreams" I hear Pitch say, evil and sarcasm dripping with every word. I can't believe of the stupid things I did in the past. How did I ever trust this-this monster?! Why did I ever let him trick me?! "PITCH, GET OUT OF HERE!" yells North angrily as he slams the door open. I imagine the guardians fighting due to the sound of grunting and hitting and i feel useless since I can't do anything. "Wher'd he go" asks Bunny. "He left" answers Tooth. "Oh no. Sandy says that Michelle's in a night'mare coma. H'er wo'st fea's will repeat ovah and ovah uhntil she. . ." translates Bunny and everyone knows what he means. "Shouldn't there be som sorta antidote?" asks Jack. They stay silent as I imagine Sandy waiting for Bunny to translate. "Eh, no. Someone has to go into he'r mind and stop whateve's fightening he'r" says Bunny.

all the guardians volunteer to go, but I hear Sandy shake his head no. "Got to be someone she don't know well or else, she will have night'mares about that pe'son too" translates Bunny once more. "So. . I have to do it?" says Jack. "Afraid so" says Bunny and I can practically hear Jack scowl at him. "NO matter what she says, stop what's frightening her," warns Tooth "I'm afraid its something she truly loves". I hear Jack nod and say he'll do his best.

**Hey y'all! I hope y'all are likin' the story. 37 views! I'm so happy, but I would love it if y'all reviewed. I wanna know what you guys think. Yeah, I know, my Austraillian accent is horrible. But oh well, I try.**

**reviews + me = happy me**

**happy me + computer = next chapter**

**next chapter + readers = happy readers**

**happy readers + review box = reviews**

**reviews + me = happy me**


	6. 6 Small Fight Anger Issues?

**Chapter 5 y'all!Check out ArtemisApollo97's stories for PJO, mythology, TMNT, and the best OC in the world, Louisa Smith-Jackson! Also check out the Peter Pan fanfic "The Sword Against the Dagger" by moonshroom402! You won't regret it! **

JACK

Sandy opens a dream portal thingy that's supposed to transport me into Michelle's mind. Instead of exploring her mind, Sandy transported me to her dream. Buzzkill! I arrive in a nice and tidy room. The walls are green, blue, red, and see green with a different scene on all four walls. I see very few pink and I know this is Michelle's room. I explore a little, just looking at the hand drawn scenes on the walls when I remember why I'm here. "Maxy and Mikey hate sissy!" I hear, the phrase is chanted over and over. I walk out of the room and go through a maze of halls until I find myself in the kitchen. Of course. I look around and see a door that leads to the front yard and I walk out of the kitchen. I take one sniff of the air and its so sweet and has a naturist aroma. I shake my head and scan the lawn for Michelle. I stop when I see two toddlers the size of giants. I walk towards them and stop dead in my tracks when I hear a voice that I never thought I would hear with such a terrified tone and that much sadness. "Please, stop," starts Michelle with an exasperated tone "Maxy, Mikey, sissy loves you so much. Sissy would never hurt you!" I hear her say and I speed up my pace and follow her voice. I reach 10 feet from Michelle when I get a better view of the giant, dark toddlers. they look like mini, male versions of Michelle, but the way more evil and I know that they are the source.

"No, no, sissy bad, sissy mean" they say and I try to think of a way to defeat them. I notice a dark purple gem on their overalls and I decide to use that as my first target. "That must be the source!" I say as I jump up and fly towards the evil toddlers. I get ready to shoot them with an ice bolt, but a beautiful girl by the name of Michelle, flies up and says "Deja los en pas!" with her Hispanic accent and then translates "Leave them alone! You can't hurt my brothers!". "I have to! Its causing you fear and pain!" I object. I aim again and she boils in anger. "Grrah" she screams as she tackles me. For a small girl, she sure is strong! "NO! You can't hurt them!" she growls. "Sissy bad. Sissy mean. We hate sissy" the twin toddlers chant even louder. How can she stand that? It's like torture! "I'm so sorry" I say as I push her aside, aim, and fire my ice bolt at the gems. "NO!" she yells at me as she shoots a lightning bolt at me. The sky goes dark and rain begins to fall. Michelle looks ominous as she grabs the bolts with her bare hands and the fierce winds undo her ponytail. The rain makes her hair fall on her face and give he a similar look as the Grudge. I make an annoyed sound as Michelle fires my ice bolts at me with incredible accuracy. I dodge in by a millimeter and she comes at me. We fight, boe staff against way more powerful boe staff.

I push her off me and she flies back 5 feet. She growls and then comes at me and I wait for the right time. 4 feet. 3 feet. 2 feet. 6 inches. . . I quickly dart to my left as she zooms past me and I use this opportunity to destroy her brothers. I look down and see the toddler twins in their normal size, sprawled on the ground. Michelle turns around, and just as quick as the storm came, it leaves and is replaced with a soft sunset and everything calms down. "Maxy, Mikey!" I hear Michelle say happily. I turn around and catch a glimpse of her as she whizzes past me. Her "Grudge" look gone and replaced with sunshine version of her. She flies towards the twins and leaves me alone in the sky. I turn and get ready for Sandy to send his dream portal. I walk in the portal and the last thing I hear is "Twins love sissy!" and "Sissy loves twins too". I return to the portal and walk out. I find myself in front of the guardians in a few moments and Tooth asks "Did it work?", sincerely afraid for her "little sister". "Y-Yeah, I think so" I say and Sandy puts two thumbs up as a 'yes' when Michelle opens her eyes.

She looks angry and I guess Bunny notices my confusion because he mumbles "She didn't finish her the'apy. Ang'eh issues" in my ear. Michelle looks at me and says "YOU! You tried to hurt my brothers. Eeres un idiota!" as she pushes me and I stumble on a desk. Before anything gets out of hand North says "Michelle stop!". Michelle looks at him angrily, growls in frustration, and then storms out. "Eh, she'll be better later" says Bunny. "Yeah, her anger issues are the worst" says Tooth. "Well, lets continue the tour" says North, and he looks as if he's aged ten years. I try to brighten up the mood by asking "So am I on the Naughty list?" while looking at the tattoos on his arms. "Naughty List?! You is #2!" he says. "Number 2? Who's number one?". "Michelle, that gi'ls a trouble mak'eh" says Bunny with a chuckle and I smile. After the tour, we sit around North's living room while drinking hot chocolate. I look at the cups North made in a cabinet and see Michelle's so I go back to talking with the guardians.

For some odd reason, North runs in his office after he hears an urgent beeping sound and then yells "Guardians, our trouble maker's in trouble". The guardians put their hot chocolate down quickly and we use North's snowglobe portal to get to Michelle's location. When we arrive, I am surprised to see small Michelle fighting about 20 monsters with only a sword. I see a big dragon looking thing with 4 heads,

a three-headed monster, with the forepart of a lion, the middle-parts of a goat and rising snake for its tail, and a vampire demon with of bronze and a hoofed foot of a donkey. "What are those?!" I ask. "Hydra, Chimera, and Empusa along with Harpies and a Minotaur. The usual" says Bunny with no emotion. _The usual?!_ The guardians tell me to stay back as they dive into the heart of the battle even though there are only 1 or 2 monsters left now. Michelle gets distracted and the lion/goat/snake thing slashes at her and then butts the hilt of her sword on Michelle's forehead and Michelle falls I can do anything,North kills the monster n it turn into gold dust. Bunny drags Michelle out and carries her bridal style and he asks for my help as he opens a tunnel that leads towards the Pole.

Once we arrive, Bunny immediately takes Michelle to the bed she was laying on 3 hours ago. "Get meh some ambrosia and nectah" orders Bunny, but i have no idea what he's talking about. He makes an aggravated noise and the other guardians appear as he gets the stuff and feeds her it. We watch intently as she flutters her eyes open. "You ok kiddo?" asks Bunny. She groans and then say "Yeah-Yeah, I'm fine" as she tries to stand up. She stumbles and I catch her. I know she's going to give me some rude comment so I brace myself, but she only says "Thank you". The 2 words have double meaning, I know she means thank you for catching her, and saving her. She looks at me as if expecting me to say something. "Uhh" I say brilliantly and she smiles. "Its called 'your welcome' brainiac" she says teasingly. We all laugh and then she says "But really, thanks for helping me out when all I've been is rude". "Your Welcome". I hold her waist to support her better and i instantly look at her to make sure its alright. She gives the smallest nod and I feel relieved that she isn't gonna beat me to a pulp as I've heard she does to guys who touch her that way.

To ease the tension, she asks "Yo North, still got some of them cookies?". "Ahh, yes but I was saving. . ." he starts, but Michelle whistles and an elf instantly comes with a plate of cookies. After Michelle eats the last one, she asks "So North, what were ya sayin'?". "Uhh, nothing" says North. "Well those were really good, you should've saved some for later!" says Michelle and North chuckles. I let her go, sure that she can stand on her two feet and luckily, she doesn't fall. "So, Jack Frost. Thats who we got to be our new guardian?". "Yeah, good choice, huh?" asks Tooth. "I guess. Got guardian material, a little rusty, and ugly as heck" she says and I laugh "Look! he's even got a sense of humor! But yeah, all in all its a good start".

"Am I gonna have to train or something?" I ask. "Oh yeah, big time" she says as she stuffs a cookie, that I have no idea where she got from, into her mouth. I sigh and take a deep breath, this is going to be boring with all caps. "Well mate, ya in for a boat load a fun". "If you turned out similar to them," she says pointing to the 4 other guardians "You would've been bored outa ya mind, but you go lucky and got this awesome gal" she says gesturing to herself, "I train just a LOTS harder than the guardians and way more different so watch out" she warns as she pokes my stomach.

"Really? A girl like you is gonna scare me?" I ask, feeling very cocky as always. She raises her eyebrows at me and says "Boy, you go a lot ta learn" and I smile at her right before she elbows me and knocks the wind outa me. She smiles an innocent, sweet smile and I lear that this girl is dangerous. "Well anyways North, I have a lot of work to do in this small town called _." she says. (A/N: any idead for Jack's home town?) "Really, I live there" I say. "Oh, that's cool. Ya headin home?" she asks. "Yeah". "Alrighty, well I guess we have to go together. North doesn't like to waste portals. Whatever that means" she says and I chuckle. "Too much use of portals isn't good for the of all people should know that!" North playfully scolds and Michelle shakes her head mockingly and answers with "Whatever". She opens a portal and we enter. "I need to get some stuff from my house first and then we'll get ta work" she says, not asking if thats Ok with me. "Ok" I say as I jump in after her.

"So, are you in charge of all the weather and seasons?"

"Yeah, all the weather and seasons, but mostly just Winter on the seasons part"

"Then who does the rest of the seasons?"

"Well, my brothers do. Seth has Summer, Josh has Fall slash Autumn, andNoah has Spring. And when they're too lazy to do their work, me and my fairies do it for them. It amazing. Seeing all those kids happy"

"I take it they're all boys?"

"Duh, that how I learned to be so tough" she says, showing off her muscles and I can't stop the laughter.

"Ok, hot head. . wait ice head, we're here" she says as we walk out of the portal. We arrive in front of a forest on her house porch. In front of her house, there is an acre of green grass before the forest starts. Its beautiful. Instead of the green on leaves and the "alive" plants, the forest is like a winter forest with icicles hanging and all these amazing creations. Its snow coated and so peaceful looking. "I know, its beautiful isn't it?" Michelle asks, reading my mind and breaking me outa my thoughts. "Did you make this?". "Yeah" she says and I know she doesn't want to say anymore so i don't press her. "Ok, well I'm gonna go get my other, staff. My working staff. Feel free to roam around" she says and I walk around. I walk in the forest and admire the beautiful creations made of ice and snow. I continue walking and a boy with blonde hair, green eyes, and bright clothes jumps in front of me. He looks similar to Michelle, except for his blond hair, eyes, and light skin. "So, tu eres el nuevo guardiano? Your the new guardian?" he asks as he walks around me. "Not yet. Who are you?". "The names Seth Weather-Seasons, Summer guardian" he says as he stands in front of me with a staff of his own.

"Cool, I'm Jack. Jack Frost" I say with a friendly smile.

"Nice, keeper of the snow and ice?"

"Thats me"

"You and my little sis will get along just fine"

I watch as another guy walks up and I'm instantly reminded more of Michelle. He wears a red v-neck shirt and cargo khaki shorts. "Yo Seth, who's this?" he asks. "This my less-handsome brother, is Jack Frost" says Seth. "Guardian of ice and snow" I say proudly and with a hint of childishness "Who are you?". "Who am I?! Who am I? I'll tell you who I am" starts the guy and Seth shakes his head while smiling. "I am Josh Weather-Seasons, brother of Seth, Noah, and Michelle Weather-Seasons and guardian of Autumn" he finishes dramatically. and then bows.

"Dramatic much?" I ask. "Eh, estoy trabajando en eso" he says and then translates, "Workin' on it" with a cheeky smile. "Yo NOah, come meet the new guy!" yells Josh. Another guy walks up with a redish-pink v-neck shirt, light green cargo shorts, and a brown , leather necklace. "Who's he?" he asks. "This my lesser-handsome brother is Jack Frost" he says with a lot of formality, and then goes for a childish tone as he continues "He's thinkin' about being cool like us and turnin' into a guardian!". "Yeah, don't know what to say though" I respond. "Heh heh, I remember when Michelle got asked to be a guardian. Angry, confused, etcetera, but she was always so frustrated. Worst 2 weeks of our lives!" says Noah and we laugh like we've been friends for a long time.

**Hey y'all, check out the stories by ArtemisApollo97 is ya like PJO and Mythology and TMNT! Also, read the Peter Pan fanfic, "The Sword Against the Dagger" by moonshroom402! You won't regret it! Sorry for all those mistakes, my computer's acting funny Remember to review! 41 view, but only 2 reviews from one person! Oh, and just thought I should put this out there, if ya want to make a character for me to add in my story, your welcome to do that and I'll try to add it. Some will be in the story for a while and others, just for a couple chapters. I will give ya credit though! PM me if ya want to make a character!**


	7. 7 Part1

Michelle

I walk into my room that's exactly like the one I had during my mortal life. I sit on my bed and then lay down, my staff now on the floor, I look at the picture in the frame on my nightstand. It's a family photo with all 5 of my brothers, my parents, and me. Starting in the middle with the oldest, Seth stands on the very left, next to him is Josh, in the middle, then Noah at the end. The next row is just me, laying to the right, propped up on my left elbow. The next row has Max and his 6 minute younger twin, Michael. They're sitting right beside each other where my legs are, leaning on me and smiling their baby smiles. Behind all of us, our parents stand between my older brothers, but behind them. We all have genuine, happy, smiles plastered on our faces, a happy family. Everything was perfect, until Daddy went away. I put that picture back and grab the other framed one beside it. I see Noah, Seth, and Josh in that order and me. This is a picture taken before the twins were born. Its a creative picture and my brothers are carrying me sideways with my head being held by Josh and the rest of me by my other brothers. Around this picture frame, it says "~Being Weird Is Better Than Being Like Everyone Else~". On the family photo picture frame, it says " -La Familia Es Para Siempre~ Family Is Forever".

I get up, put the photos back, and put my weather-seasons staff away. I walk to my staff closet and grab my Winter staff. I walk outside and since Jack isn't on the porch, I decide that he must've gone into my famous Winter forest. Sure enough, he's there, talking to my 3 brothers. "Hey JAck, I see you've met my lesser adorable brothers". "Yeah, we met Jacky boy" says Seth as he playfully rubs his knuckles on Jack's head. "Haha, great. Alright, well I gotta get going. Jack, you coming?". "Yeah, bye guys" says jack as he walks after me. "So, those seriously your brothers?". "No, we just have the same last name and look-alike" I say, sarcasm dripping from ever word teasingly. He smiles and I continue. "Seth's an oddball though. He has blond hair and green eyes like my mom while the ret of us have brown hair, and blue eyes like our dad" I explain. "Oh," he replies as I open the portal, and then continues "Were-Were those toddler twins in your nightmare your siblings too?" he asks and I clench my jaw, close my hands in fists, and stiffen to restrain myself from hurting a certain someone.

After a while of silence, I reply quickly with "I don't wanna talk about it" and then I jump in the portal and leave him behind. He catches up minutes later and he stays silent as I clench and unclench my fists and jaw. I decide to see Jamie before I have to work and a smile instantly appears on my face as I see kids playing in the snow even though its supposed to be Spring. They run towards me while yelling my name excitedly. "Wow, your staff is still so cool!" I hear another child say". "Hey guys, I want you to meet Jack Frost, he's a . . friend of mine" I say and they look at me weirdly. "where is he?" they ask and I turn around. "He's right here" I say, motioning to Jack. "Michelle, I think you've played in the cold too much! There's nothing there!" says Jamie, my favorite child in the entire world. He says that I'm his big sister and that I'm HIS guardian. I have to protect all the kids around the world with North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny, but as I said before, Jamie always likes to think that I'm HIS guardian. "Sure he is" I say, still looking at Jack. "They can't see or hear me" he explains again. Ugh, I guess things go through one ear and out the other with me. "Oh" is all I say. The kids probably don't believe in him yet. I see a beeping noise coming from my watch. Better have fun and get Jack ready, say to myself quietly.

**So thanks to those NICE people who just checkeed out my story (thank ya) I'm gonna post half a chapter! Cause I'm still mad that y'all don't review haha! And I will possibly stop at a cliffhanger to make y'all mad :)**


	8. 8) Part 2- Ice cream after work

**Hey y'all, here's part 2! Thanks for the 11 reviews and check out the new introduction. I messed up the old one. Hope y'all like it!**

Michelle

"Well, why don't we have a snowball fight?" I ask the kids. They jump up and down excitedlty and I remind myself to kill Jack later. It's supposed to be Spring, but no, he decides to make it winter. Nevermind, Noah is gonna kill him. . . whoops. I watch them run into their houses with their short, 8-10 year old legs, blonde, brown, ,or black hair, and red, purple, green, orange, blue, and yellow jackets. Its like a child rainbow. They tell their parents that they'll be with me. Yeah, I know, isn't it really cool how adults who believe can see me too?! But, I get blamed for a lot of stuff too so, not so great. The child rainbow rushes back to me with ice skates in hand and we start walking towards our favorite spot in the woods, not to far away from town, but enough so that there is peace and quiet. The trees are alive with green leaves and as I look back, I see Noah fixing everything. Now, he's gonna get mad at me. I tap the ground twice with my staff and imches of snow instantly appear in this particular place. He'll live, I think. I smile as the kids begin to skate, make snowmen, and have a snowball fight. I smile, knowing that they're safe amd happy. Jack and I sit in a nearby tree, watching the kids enjoy themselves.

"It must be awful, that they can't see you" I say,remembering the first 2 weeks when I became immortal.

"Yeah, it kinda is, but you know what?"

"What?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the kids.

" If they can't see me, I can also disappear from the guardians"

"No way! How?" I ask surprised as I turn around and don't see Jack. "Jack? Jack where are you?"

"Right here" I hear his say as if he was still sitting next to me. Then a snowball is thrown at me from behind and I am caught of guard. I fall out of the tree, but land on 2 feet cause I'm that talented.

"Jack!" I say warningly and then break into a laugh, "Oh, your gonna get it now!". I try to frighten him to make him surrender, but I can't help but laugh for some reason. Well, I can't ask the kids to help me ambush him cause they don't know who he is so maybe I could use snow.

"I'm gonna get you Jack Frost" I say.

"That is if you can find me" he answers.

"Oh be quiet!" I laugh.

As soon as I say that, a million snowballs pelt me from all sides and angles.

"Jack! Stop!" I say while giggling. I haven't giggled in a long, long, time.

"I'm not gonna stop. This is way too much fun" he says, not noticing the snow that has began to fall. He bends over laughing and once I see his outline, I hide behind a tree, cover my tracks, and slow my breathing.

"Michelle? Where'd you go?" he asks and I keep myself from laughing. I lean down and with quiet snap of my fingers, three dozen snowballs apear. I peek out of my hiding place and see him. I pelt him with snowballs and he runs. The green grass has specks of snow here and there and I know my brother is going to kill us. I chase after him, not knowing that each step taking us farther away from the kids, and I create more snowballs in my hands and throw them on the way. I laugh my heart out, but instantly stop when I hear a child scream and yell my name for help. We've been gone to long.

I make my staff appear in my hands and I run towards the children. The name, Pitch, finds its way into my thoughts and I run even faster, jumping over fallen trees, ducking under tree limbs, and avoiding trees as I run towards the pond and place where I left the kinds UNPROTECTED. I see the rainbow of kids surrounded by darkness and I freeze it. This is Pitch's work. I have to hurry, that ice won't hold 'em for long. I am at least a yard away when I use my staff and vault towards the frozen darkness. I plunge my staff into it, and instead of dissapearing, it breaks free from the ice and into the sky. I usher the kids into a one way portal while Jack fights the other monster.

"Will you be OK?" asks Jamie.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Now go" I assure him as I slide him into the portal after the others. I hear Jack taunt and annoy the monsters while fighting. I knew they would come, but not this soon. The portal closes and I know that they've arrived safetly. The dark, shadow monster that was once in the sky, comes down and grabs my ankle. "Pitch's monsters are so dumb" I say as it holds me over its head. "Cold" I say and my body temperature stops until I'm the same temprature as Jack. The monster's hand freezes and he drops me right on his face, inches from his gem. I plunge my staff into his gem and his entire body freezes and then he shatters into a million pieces. I think of this as a wonderful opportunity to train Jack so I sit down and watch him fight. Yeah, I'm mean like that.

"A little help?" asks Jack and I shake my head no. After a while, I decide to help him so I fly above the shadow monster and do the same thing I did to his other friend.

"You've gotta aim for the gem next time. Ok, newbie?" i ask as the monster dissapears.

"Yeah, you ok? They seemed pretty big for such a small girl to handle" he says Joking and teasingly.

"Pshh, whatever! Your the one who asked for help!" I object.

"Yeah, yeah sure" he says as we walk outa the woods and check on the kids.

"Michelle!" yells Jamie as he and his friends run over to me. I pick him up and spin him above my head.

"Hey chico" I say.

"You Ok?" he asks worrisome.

"Don't ask that question, thats my job. But yes, I'm fine" I say as I put him down. The other kids tell me how great I did, and how cool it was as they mimick me fighting and the other monster beating himself up. After a while, the kids leave except for Jamie.

"I'm happy your ok. Mom's cooking supper, you want some?" he asks. His mom and my mom were best friends. Sometimes, when I'm not working, they'll invite me for dinner and we'll all sit like a happy family and share ouur stories.

"Not today kiddo, i gotta work" I say.

"Oh Ok, maybe next time?" he asks sadly and I hug him next time.

"Next time" I agree. Jamie walks back into his house sadly and Jack and I fly away. I turn back to my normal, warm temperature and stare at the ground. The ground has orange grass due to the beautiful sunset, but todays not a day in which I want to stare at the sunset like I always do. The orange, yellow, and purple sunset that reminds me of the soft and kind face of my father. Jack purposley bumps into me like a child trying to cheer his best friend up.

"I'm not in the mood Jack" I say sternly. He does itr again and i repeat what I said, but louder. He does it one more time and I repeat the action. He smiles and does it again and I shove him playfully. I fly faster while laughing at his sweetness.

"I knew I could cheer you up" he says while chasing me through the purple, pink, and orange cotton candy looking clouds.

"Whatever Frost, your still a slow flier" I say.

"Yeah right! I'm a better flier tthat you'll ever be" he jokes.

"Wake up Jack, your daydreaming again" I tease and he grins while shaking his head.

"No seriously, I've been flying ever since I became immortal"

"I've been immortal for 500 year. I've had more practice" I counter.

"Seriously? Thats how long you've been a guardian?" he asks and I know he's about to ask how i became guardian of Protection.

"Yeah, and I ain't telling ya how I became one so don't ask" I say as we land on a park banch and sit down.

"Want some ice-cream?" I ask.

"They can't see me smartie"

"I know, but they can see me!" I say as I walk towards an icecream cart.

"Hey Ms. Jones can I have a cookies and cream and. . .wait a sec" I say as I run to the bench and as Jack what he wants after explaining the flavors and what they taste like.

"Cookies and cream" he answers and I run back to Ms. Jones.

"So 2 cookies and cream please" I say as the kind 20 year old woman with blonde shoulder length hair, tall and slender figure, and small hands gives me the ice cream.

"Remeber hun, its on the house" she says, see its great being a guardian that every believer can see.

leaves and I walk back to the bench. "Here ya go" I say as I hand him his white icecream with little chunks of oreo cookies sprinkles all over. We stay silent for a while, admiring the beautiful sunset full of color.

"I only remember one thing from my past, but its a very sentimental memory. When I was a young boy, my mom would always take me here for a treat when I was feeling down" he says sadly.

"Hm, my dad would always bring me here with the twins while everyone else was busy. Maxy and Mikey would always get cookies and cream and we would eat it here, on this very bench" I say as a tear falls down my cheek without my permission and a sniffle escapes me. Jack stays silent, but its a comforting silence and I toughen myself up. "But that was the past" I say quietly. He just nods his head and we fly towards the place I have to work at now that Noah has fixed this winter mess that Jack did. We arrive in another place with our icecream half eaten which means that Jack finished his and is begging for mine. As he helps me make snow, we spot some woods and immediatly Jack asks "Hey, could you decorate these wood like the ones at your house?"

"Yeah, but mine will just have more detail" I say as I hand him my ice cream and stand in front of hese woods. I sit down and let my thoughts use my powers to design the forest and slowly, the forest turns into a Winter wonderland.

I hear Jack as he gasps in amazement.

**readers, remember to review! and guests, review please! :)**


	9. 9) Where'd she go?

**Hey y'all, this story is going by quick, isn't it? If ya feel that way, feel free to review and I'll try my best to slow it down. Anyway, CHAPTER 7 :)**

JACK

Michelle is a true artist and trust me, I'm not just saying that because I have a small crush on her, OK? I watch as the brown, orange, and red leaved trees begin to lose their leaves and snow and ice grows on their long trunks and on their strong branches. Suddenly, instead of just decoration, a scene forms, everything made of ice or snow, but it seems so life-like. I watch as kids sprout from the ground and trees literally move and form a pretty big semi-circle around the new creations. There are 2 similar looking toddlers, and than a medium-sized, slender body appears. Its face begins to take shape and its soft features tell me that its Michelle. Smiles appear on the figures and the small snow toddlers start to run and the snow Michelle chases them. They look as if they're having a wonderful time and then suddenly, the chandeliers begin to shake. The kids look around, frightened at the sudden change as everything quickly changes to a farm scene and I instantly recognize Michelle's house. The wind blows harder and the ground begins to flood with ice which must represent water. In only a matter of seconds, a super storm has arrived. I look to my side and see Michelle's features turn grim, but I continue watching what she is currently thinking of. The wind howls and snow Michelle grabs her toddler brothers as she runs towards a weather proof shelter. Her older brothers try to run for shelter too but. . .

Everything stops and the snow simply falls to the ground as if nothing ever happened. I look at the real Michelle and see sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry" she says, tears practically dripping off her words, but not her eyes. She flies up into the sky, takes one look at the trees, and then disappears into an unknown portal. I know she didn't want to show me or remember that, but that's not a reason for her to be sorry, is it? I finish her ice cream and fly above the treetops to see what she saw. I see nothing out of the ordinary, just snow. But then I see a faint image of Michelle and her family. As soon as I see it, it vanishes. The sun soon falls and the moon takes its place. I fly around the neighborhood, urging myself not to spread snow. I fly back to the Pole where North has given me a room to live in, but I don't see anyone there. "North? Tooth? Sandy? Bunny?" I ask the darkness with every step I take. I look around the colorful, but dark toy shop, looking for a light switch. I find one and instantly, everything brightens with red, green, blue, and brown.

I look around for any sign of the guardians, but don't find anything. Suddenly, I hear a thumping of hooves and a Russian voice I know so well. "North?" I ask as a large figure walks out with 3 others following behind. Suddenly, a certain human hummingbird rushes towards me and embraces me. I hug her back and I hear her tears fall. "They took em Jack. They took my fairies and half the teeth" says Tooth.

"Oh Tooth, I'm so sorry" I say, trying to sooth her. Half an hour passes before Tooth quiets down and we all stand around the place where it was decided I would be guardian.

"Why didn't you get me or Michelle to help you?" I ask and they all look at North.

"Pitch was stealing teeth and we didn't have enough time to, eh, find you and Michelle so we decide to go without you. Lucky for us because Pitch only steal half teeth since we go help right on time" explains North.

"Why did Pitch want the teeth?" I ask, but Tooth begins to cry all over again so we decide to leave that topic untouched.

"I say we should get some sleep. It's been a long day" says Bunny and for once, I agree. We all enter our rooms that are here in the Pole, but one room is left empty. I fall into a dreamless sleep and awake when I hear a familiar, angry voice.

"HE DID WHAT?". I look at the clock on the mahogany nightstand and see that its 11:45 PM.

"Why did he have to steal her's?" I hear Bunny mutter desperately.

"Michelle, my child, please calm down" I hear North say.

"NO, I CAN'T CALM DOWN. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FUCKING CALM DOWN WHEN PITCH HAS STOLEN HALF THE MEMORIES, INCLUDING MINE?!" I hear Michelle ask frantically.

"You'll be fine. It's ok" says Tooth, assuring herself and trying to do the same with Michelle.

"MY ANGER ISSUES WON'T CALM DOWN UNLESS I MEDITATE! And you all know how angry I can get. It's not my fault i can't control it!" yells Michelle and I hear her pacing around.

"Sandy says you should calm down cause Jack's in the room next do'or" translates Bunny.

"I don't fucking care! I just want my damn memories back so I can fucking calm down!"

I hear all the guardians sigh and try desperately to calm Michelle down.

"Ya know what? I need some peace and quiet. I'll be back next week to train the kid" I hear Michelle say, trying to hide her anger. I walk out and pretend to have just woken up.

"How much did ya hear?" asks Bunny just as I step out of my room.

"Hear what?" I lie.

"That conve'sation we just had. Don't lie, I know you were listen'in so how much did ya he'ah?" he asks.

"Everything from "He did what?"" I admit and North rubs his face.

"Was I not supposed to hear that?" I ask.

"No, it didn't matter. It's just that things aren't easy when Michelle's anger issues decide to act up. Sometimes she gets angry for no reason, but other times its only because a simple question. It's best not to bother her" says Tooth.

"Alright, everyone, let's get to work. Easter is just around the corner, eh Bunny?" says North, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Heh heh, yeah. I'll see y'all later" says Bunny as he leaves.

"I have to go sort out the other teeth. Bye" says Tooth sadly.

"Jack, you can work with me since," he says motioning to where Michelle left "Isn't all happy. We don't want you to get hurt" he continues with a teasing, smile. I help North with the toys and its way more fun than it seems.

Weeks pass and Michelle only talks to me on her daily, 4-6 hour visits to the Pole where I now live. The only time we talk is when she's telling me to do something while she's training me. I grow attached to her little by little. My 'she's cute' crush grows because of her beauty, sweetness, and her personality. Even though its scary how she can go from happy to angry in a minutes time and even though she occasionally talks to me, her personality is what I love the most. Only on good days, when she's not so angry, we actually make a conversation with more than 4 sentences. But every time I compliment her, she elbows me, kicks my shins, or smacks the back of my head and says "Focus" or "Focus Frost" with no emotion. She won't call me by my first name unless it's a good day, and those are rare. Its isn't until a moth after Pitch stole half the teeth, that I strike a nerve.

"So, are Maxy and Mikey immortal?" I ask as we spar and she stops only to smack the back of my head. Hard.

"Focus!" she says sternly as she clenches her jaw and goes a little harder on me.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Don't. Wanna" she answers as she goes even harder on me. I notice that she doesn't want to talk, but its been a month since we've had an real conversation and hey, I'm desperate.

"It's a yes or no question" I say, clearly annoying her and making her mad.

"Shut ya face and focus!"she scolds and it isn't until then, that I grab her staff just as she's about to swing it an deliver another blow.

"It's just a question. Answer it and I'll leave you alone" I say with a smile I know she loves, but instead of smiling back, she keeps a poker face.

"You're a pain in the ass" she says without any emotion, but anger. She yanks her staff from my grasp and flies away. I sigh and decide to head to the living room and take a break, I know she won't be back until tomorrow. I grab some milk and cookies which is basically the only thing here and see North sitting on the couch, making something of ice.

"Why you no train with Michelle?"

"I, uh, kinda got her mad" I say as I rub the back of my neck. He raises his eyebrows at me as if wondering why I'm not bruised, or hurt...that bad.

"What you do?" he asks as I sit on the couch across from him.

"We were sparing and I was trying to make conversation so I asked if Mikey and Maxy were immortal"

"That's not good topic or good thing to do" he says with a comforting smile.

"I know, but. . "

"You are desperate"

"What?" I ask, surprised that he found out so fast.

"You like other boys. Spend time with my beautiful daughter, grow crush, and then she end up breaking heart. Not on purpose, it just that she, eh, "No find the 'right one'" as she say"

"How many guys have gotten their hearts broken?"

"To many, if you asking me"

"Has-Has she ever, uh,. . " I ask, too scared to ask.

"Liked one back?" he asks and I nod, frightened that he'll say yes.

"Yes," he says and those three letters hurt me more than they should, "Well, almost. His name: Mathew Bowman. Nice young lad, immortal, good with weapons, and very kind to my dear Michelle. She and Mathew liked each other very much, but. . . "

"But what?!" I as, full with wonder.

"But, Peter Pan, one of Michelle best friends since she became guardian, well he jealous. He did not want to lose best friend. So, he tell lies about poor Mathew and Michelle believe them because Peter her best friend. And that the end of Mathew and Michelle." he finishes and I feel sorry for this poor guy.

"What happened to him?"

"He work for Michelle adoptive father. Greek God Poseidon," he says as he stands up. "You learn more, lot to take in, yes?" he promises and I nod as he leaves. I think of all this stuff, and North was right, its a lot to take in.

Days pass, then weeks and I do Michelle's work since I haven't seen her once. North says she might be in Antarctica, her favorite place, but he's assuring himself more than anyone. Bunny argues that she would've been back by now and Sandy tries to comfort Tooth who is like Michelle's "big sister". Pitch hasn't been disturbing and Sandy tries to search her dreams, but comes up with nothing. Her brothers and fairies don't know anything either, but on the good side, kids have started to believe in me and a lot have seen me already. The only thing I have to do now is take the Oath. Most of Jamie's friends already see and believe in me, but Jamie doesn't.

"Michelle, where are you?!" I ask the wind desperately and suddenly, I hear a familiar voice. "Please, if your real, do something" I hear Jamie say. I fly towards the window on the side of his room and see him sitting on his blue and white bed with a light blue stuffed bunny in his hands. "I've believed in you for like...forever, now just do one little thing. Please?" he asks "Bunny". "I knew it" he says disappointed as he drops his stuffed bunny on the floor by his bed. I feel bad for this little boy who Michelle loves so much and so I create frost on his window and draw a small Easter egg on it. I tap on his window and he sees the drawing I've made.

He looks at his bunny, then at the drawing at least 5 times before he assumes that his bunny drew it. "Oh, I knew you were real!" he exclaims he happily jumps off his bead and onto the brown carpet. He joyfully grabs and hugs his stuffed bunny. I use all my concentration and make an ice bunny that hops around his room filled with airplanes, picture of him and Michelle?, and a lot of toys of the guardians. He drops his bunny on his bed and laughs happily as he chases the bunny and I enter his room, making the bunny do pretty neat tricks. The bunny flies above Jamie and its snow sprinkles on his face.

"Jack?" I hear the little boy ask.

"W-What?" I stutter.

"Aren't you Jack Frost?" he asks, a little embarrassed.

"You know me? You know my name?" I ask excitedly, I always end up doing this when a new kid sees me.

"Of course, Michelle always talks about you. And now, I can see you" he announces. I laugh and then soon become curious.

"What does she say?" I ask.

"Oh, I don't think I'm allowed to tell" he says with a sneaky smile.

"Jamie, who are you talking too?" asks his mom from downstairs.

"Uhh, umm, Jack Frost" he says and his mom chuckles.

"Where's Michelle? Why didn't she come with you?" asks Jamie and I take a deep breath.

"I don't know where she is," I admit "Nobody knows"

"What do you mean? She was here yesterday she said she would come back soon and if not, then to wait for her in her favorite place in the woods" he pauses before continuing "But she has been looking different. She's pale and her hair is turning blonde. Her hair is brow and she's tan, but she's turning the complete opposite of herself and is sick, weak, and its scary. I don't want her to get sick"

"Hey, Jamie, have you ever wanted to go to the North Pole?" I ask, the rest of the guardians need to know this information. "Sure!" he says as we begin flying through the gray clouds and towards the North Pole. We arrive at the North in only a matter of minutes.

"Your not supposed to bring kids here Jack" says North, worriedness and frustration laced in his voice. Between losing Michelle, having no trace of where she's gone, and not being able to find her, he's gotten a little on edge. Jamie hides behind me, not knowing why North is acting like this.

"I know, but. . ." I start, but he interrupts.

"But what?" he asks.

"He has information about Michelle" I say and all the guardians stare at me.

"Not even a gua'dian yet and yeh bringing kids" mutters Bunny, but I ignore him.

"What do you know?" asks Tooth.

"What do you need to know?" asks Jamie as he shows himself.

"Do you know where she is?" asks North impatiently.

"No, but yesterday, she came to my house. She always does, but every time she does, she looks weaker and her hair is turning lighter and lighter. Sometimes, she doesn't make it to my house, only to the stop sign. Also, she's starting to float, not fly" he explains.

"Does she talk hoarse?" asks Tooth.

"Yeah, and sometimes she has to write. I think she's really sick". North explains why and how this is happening and right in the middle of the explanation, Tooth yells "NO!".

"What wrong?" asks Bunny.

"It's Pitch, he's stealing all the teeth!" says Tooth with panic in every word.

"To the sleigh!" yells North as the guardians grab their weapons and head towards the sleigh.

"Jamie, stay right here. I'll be right back" I say as Jamie nods and I run towards North's sleigh. We use North's teleportation snow globe and arrive at Tooth's palace. We see dark, shadow horses "eat" a baby tooth and they get trapped into his stomach. "They're taking the fairies!" I yell as we try to destroy the horses. A couple of them disintegrate, but just as quickly, other horses eat the fairies that were just freed, but I snatch one and it hides in my hoodie pocket. Soon, all the fairies have disappeared, except one. We sulk when we find that there's nothing we can do. We find Tooth at the top of her palace, crying her heart out again. "Tooth, are you ok?" asks Sandy.

**Hey y'all, hoped you liked it and Peter will be in this story soon, possibly in chapter 11 or 17... Anyways, my fingers hurt, this was a pretty long chapter. YOUR WELCOME:D Read & Review!**


	10. 10) Expecting that? Gettin Sick?

**Ok, all you JackXOC lovers are gonna hate me after this chapter. And all of you Michelle Weather-Seasons lovers are gonna be really mad, but oh well.**

**Thanks to the 125 views, I'm gonna write another chapter later on today, yeah I know, I'm so nice. P.S, this is set before they found out she was sick!**

**MIchelle: Your not nice...**

**Me: Shut up**

**Michelle: Make me**

**Me: I own you and I will make you fanfic life mis-er-ab-le**

**Jack: Quit fighting and get on with the fic**

**Me: *groans* fine, ON WITH THE FIC!**

Michelle

After Jack asked about Maxy and Mikey, my patience literally snapped. And it's not even my fault, 1) he was asking for it, and 2) I have anger issues, deal with it! As soon as I told him he was "A pain in the ass" and flew away, my hair turned to fire and I basically radiated heat. Being keeper of weather and seasons and having anger issues doesn't go good together. I went to the house I was born and raised in, not the replica, the real thing. Yeah I know, its like those horror movies where the insecure teen walks into her old house and gets killed by a psycho maniac. Instead of my paranoid self going into my house, I sit on the good ol' hammock. At first, I'm scared that I'll fall, but my memories are practically laced into this blue hammock. I jump on the hammock and lay down, staring at the sun as it begins to fall. The conversation I had with North echos in my head.

~The day Michelle found out about the teeth~

I walked in at precisely 11:30PM, I wanted to find that memory box that I always end up. . . .misplacing. Tooth would freak if I lost it. I walked in, a little nervous because my anger issues get a little. .uncontrollable, at this time of day. "Michelle, you is back!" exclaimed North. "Hey dad" I say, North insists Tooth and I call him dad because he likes to think we are all his children, but Bunny and Sandy aren't as childish as Tooth and I. Yeah, Tooth can be childish at times. "You here early" he said.

"Is that bad?"

"No, no, not at all. It good that you here early, we need talk"

"I didn't do anything, I swear" I said defensively and he raised his eyebrows at me. "Ok, ok, so I ruined St. Patrick's day. I mean, the shrimp was asking for it. Sayin he was the all mighty leprechaun. . " I continued as the guardians smiled. "What?" I asked.

"That not we talk about. But we talk later 'bout that" he promised and I groaned. I just told on myself, great.

"What happened?" I asked, my anger issues not bothering me for a couple of minutes.

"Pitch has, eh, he stole half memories"

"HE DID WHAT?" I yelled, my anger issues picked the perfect time to act up, didn't they?

"why did he have to steal her's?" I heard Bunny mutter desperately.

"Michelle, my child, please calm down" North tried.

"NO, I CAN'T CALM DOWN. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FREAKING CALM DOWN WHEN PITCH HAS STOLEN HALF THE MEMORIES, INCLUDING MINE?!" I asked frantically.

"You'll be fine. It's ok" said Tooth, assuring herself and trying to assure me as well.

"MY ANGER ISSUES WON'T CALM DOWN UNLESS I MEDITATE! And you all know how angry I can get. It's not my fault I can't control it!" I yelled as I began pacing around.

"Sandy says you should calm down cause Jack's in the room next do'or" translated Bunny.

"I don't freaking care! I just want my damn memories back so I can freaking calm down!"

The guardians sighed and tried to calm me down, but I could tell they were tired.

"Ya know what? I need some peace and quiet. I'll be back next week to train the kid" I said, trying to hide my anger.

~End Of Flashback~

I lay down on the hammock and close my eyes, the stars shining bright, but beautifully.

"Yo Mother Nature" I hear my brothers say as their footsteps approach me.

"What do you want?" I ask, annoyed.

"Eh, no need to be grouchy" says Josh.

"Pitch stole half the teeth, including mine" I explain.

"Ooh, that makes sense" they say in unison and I chuckle.

"So, watcha doing. . .here?" asks Noah.

"I don't know, trying to calm down" I say.

"Well, I'm bored" says Seth.

"Oh shut up, your always bored"

"She's right, nothings ever fun for Summer Superman Seth" says Josh as I make room for them to sit on the hammock. They sit down and we sit in silence as we remember our childhood memories while staring at our abandoned house. After dad died, we moved out, left everything there, but never had the heart to sell the house and after 500 years, it's still in pretty good shape.

"Remember how we would swing each other off of this hammock?" asks Seth. We smile and chuckle lightly at the thought.

"Of course, how could we forget? I remember how. . ." starts Noah and that's how our night goes, remembering the past. I guess i fell asleep, cause when I wake up, I find Noah, beside my bed with the brightest sun ray he can make, pointed at my face. I sit up and am almost blinded by the light.

"Yo Noah, cut that out!"

"Wake up you sleepy head"

"Nooo" I groan.

"C'mon you lazy ass, Antarctica needs you!" he says with a dramatic tone.

"OK, OK, I'm up, I'm up" I say as I laugh and he turns off his sun ray.

"Good, could you cook us some breakie?" he asks with a childish tone.

"Is that the real reason you woke me up?" I ask, a little annoyed.

"Nope, . . . well its part of the reason. And anyways, its 10:00, you need to wakey wakey" he says with an uncertain smile and I know they're trying their best not to anger me.

"Ok, just give me a minute" I say and I burst out laughing as he skips out of the room. I dress in a white hoodie with blue frost covering the hood, end of the sleeves, and at the waist. I put on some blue pants, white converse, and let my long, waist length, brunette hair down. I rush down the stairs and see my brothers sitting at the table, fork and knife in hand.

"I'm guessing y'all want pancakes?" I ask.

"No" they say.

"Waffles?"

"BINGO!"

I laugh as I lean my staff on the doorway and quickly cook them some breakfast. My watch beeps and I see that some of the snow is melting in Antarctica.

"Seth, did you leave the sun to bright over in Antarctica?"

"Maybe" he says with a mouthful.

"Great!" I say sarcastically, "I'll catch you guys later! Bye" I say as I run out of the room with an apple. I run outside and the wind catches me as I fly to Antarctica, and I eat the apple as I fly. I fly above the puffy, white clouds that block my view from anything under me so I drop my half eaten apple. I kick up my speed and find myself over Antarctica in only a matter of moments. I fly down and see a big, white, furry animal as it emerges from the dark, but beautiful water. I scratch the polar bear behind his ears and he rolls over like a playful puppy. All I see is mountains and snow, but Antarctica is one of the many places I love. I create a blizzard and play around with the kids for a while. Then I decide to go to Bunny's favorite place: Australia! I see kids look expectantly at the sky, wondering why the snow hasn't fallen, but its freezing cold. I smile as I begin to coat everything with snow, then, out of nowhere, I see a guy walk out of the water with no trouble. He has a blue shirt, sea green shorts, and a bow and quiver slung across his back. Mathew.

Before I can fly away, he sees me.

"Hey. Michelle!" he says as he runs over to where I am.

"What do you want?" I ask, every word dripping with annoyance.

"I just want you to ear me out" he says and I raise my eyebrows.

"Your father told me you were here," he says, reading my thoughts, "I know you probably still mad about those lies Peter told you. . ." he starts. After 100 years, he's still tryna change my mind.

"Lies?! Peter is my best friend, he would never lie about _anything_!"

"Michelle, I swear, I never had any relationship with. . . "

"Oh my gosh, still tryna change my mind aren't ya? Well quit it cause I'm not gonna believe a word that comes outa your damn mouth!"

"Michelle, I would never have feelings towards another girl because in my eyes, I only see you. Even if you were in an ocean of girls, you'd be the only one that matters"

"Hmp, please, even it was a girl as low as a nymph, your still a traitor in my eyes" I say and he takes a step closer to me.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me what we had didn't mean anything to you" he says, but I can't. It meant the world to me. I look at the snow at my feet and let out a sigh I didn't even know I was holding.

"I can't tell you that. I can't tell you that it didn't shatter me into a million pieces, and I can't tell you that after all these years. . ." I say and he lifts my chin to make me look at him. This little action reminds me of the relationship we had years and years ago. He smiles at me, that wonderful, warm, and dazzling smile that I fell in love with.

"You know. I still love you. I love your smile, your laugh, and how you can get mad at the most simplest things. All in all, I love you." he says and at that moment, my heart skipped a beat. After all these years in which I called him a traitor, lying backstabbing git, and all these mean things, and he still loves me?

"I just don't know if I can trust you anymore" I say as I pull away from his grasp. I can't let him see that there was a slight bit of hope, that he still loved me.

"Michelle. . ." he says, sadness in his voice.

"Goodbye" I say as I turn around and fly away from him, tears threatening to fall, but I won't let them. I am not weak. "You know. I still love you", those words echo in my head. Is it possible. . that I love him back? That could be unsure, but there is no way I will ever forget Mathew Bowman. He was my other half, we balanced each other out and read each other like books. He was my first love and my first kiss. How can I forget that? I shake the thought out of my head and at that moment, I fall out of the sky. The wind whistles in my ears, and I am full of shock. I try desperately to get back up, but realization hits me, I can't fly anymore. Then, I scream. In all my years of being a guardian, I've never fallen out of the sky, I've done some free-falling, yes, but I've always got back up. The wind blows and blows even harder as I'm caught in a blizzard that I didn't bring. My staff gets blown away by the harsh winds, and I fall in some woods.

The trees scratch my face, and my hair gets tangled in a branch and i let out a scream. I breathing becomes shaky as I remember to breath in and out, in and out, trying to forget the pain of my hair. I try to fly up, but then I remember that I can't. I reach up and untangle myself, only to fall some more. I put my hood on and desperately try to protect my hair and my face. I fall on the ground, hard, and get up, pain fills up in my body, and I try to get up.

"Ow, ow, ow" I say as the unbearable pain tells me my arm is broken. I look around, anxiously looking for my staff. I search everywhere, but can't seem to find it. (Small Time skip, 1 month later)

I sit down and cry. An entire week has passed and I haven't found my staff. I feel powerless and fear that I will have to live like this for the rest of my immortal life. I've gotten sicker and sicker everyday, and I've walked across the states, hoping my staff will be somewhere. I look at my bandaged arm and still feel the pain. I wince as I try to move it a little and then notice the tips of my hair have turned blond.

"No" I whisper. I look around and see a girl, one of Jamie's friends. I must be in Colorado. "Jana?" I ask and she turns around. She looks happy and excited and then runs at me. "Hey sweetie" I say as I extend my arms for her to hug me, but she goes right through me.

"no, No, NO!" I yell as the kids run through me. I begin to feel like I'm going crazy and so I bring my hands up to my head quickly and I wince at the sudden movement. "No, not again" I say as I retreat into the safe woods. I only went through this for about 2 weeks before I became guardian and I still went crazy back then. Then Pitch. . .nevermind. A week goes by and I visit Jamie when I can, but it seems he notices my sickness. I don't tell him I'm disappearing though, wouldn't want him to worry. My hair turns even more blond and I hate it. (A/N: I have nothing against blondes, it's just Michelle hates to admit that she's not being believed in). Everytime I visit, it drains more and more of my energy and sometimes I can't talk and other times, I only make it to the stop sign. I fight the urge to ask the guardians for help, either I do this on my own, or I die trying. I haven't spoken to my brothers or the guardians for 2 whole months, but I feel the need to be with Jamie as much as I can. After all, he was the first child to ever see me.

"Yeah, Samantha was the first one to see Jack, and all of us started believing in him too. But I don't think I believe enough cause I can't see him" says Jamie one day as I'm visiting him, "But that's ok cause Melanie tells me a lot about him"

"He's real sweet isn't he?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's real nice to all of them"

"Well, since you can't see him, I'll try to tell you hat he looks like. Ok so he has white, messy hair that looks as radiant as snow. His smile is warm and full of fun. His eyes are a breathtaking blue and he's tall. He's powerful and very graceful. . . " I explain and then Jamie interrupts.

"Michelle, it sounds like you like him"

"I don't like him that way Jamie" I say with a smile.

"Yeah, ok" he says teasingly, "Jack and Michelle, sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!. . . ."

"Jamie!" I say as I tickle him.

"Ok.. .OK, sorry" he says in between laughs.

"Jamie, time for bed!" says his mom.

"Ok mom" says Jamie as I tuck him in for bed.

"Will you come back?"

"Of course, and If I'm not, just meet me in my favorite place in the woods, 'kay?"

"Ok" he says as I kiss his forehead..

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Jamie" I say as I walk out of him room. I run into as I walk out of the room.

"All tucked in?" asks the 30-year-old woman with blond, shoulder length hair, and a tall stance.

"All tucked in" I confirm.

"It was nice seeing you again" she says as she hugs me.

"Yeah, same here" I say as I hug her back.

"I'll try and come back tomorrow. I don't know when, but I'll try" I say as we let go.

"Jamie loves seeing you, I hope you get better" she says as we walk towards the door.

"I do too. Bye" I say as I walk out of their house.

I walk into the forest and closes the door. I walk towards the path I always take and come upon a tree. I press the trunk and the secret door opens. I slide down and walk into my room. I lay down on my bed and I see the frost patterns stitched onto the blanket as I fall asleep.

I wake up and feel worse than ever. I fight the urge to stay in bed as I stand up. I reach the exit door and climb up. I see that its night, but still light enough to that I can see. I drag my feet towards Jamie's stop sign and take a small break. "Vamonos Michelle, keep walking" I say as I make it to the stop sign and stop there. The kids run through me and I wince at the emotional pain. I feel sick and weak as I hear little Samantha say, "I hope Jack will make more snow in the woods today". I see a woman writing on a note pad and as she gets up to get a coffee, I grab a piece of paper and a pen. I write a not to Jamie, telling him that I love him, and that he shouldn't be sad, I'll always be in his memories. I tell him to be a good big brother to Sarah and then leave it in my hands. I can't fly, I'm powerless without my staff.

I lay down and rest, my head a jumbled up mess. I close my eyes and hear 3 familiar voices. "Michelle!" I hear my brothers say excitedly . I listen and hear their footsteps as they kneel beside me. "Seth? Noah? Josh?" I ask and I feel their arms embrace me. I groan in pain and their squeezing lessens. "Oh thank the gods you Ok" says Seth. "I feel like shit" I say and they laugh lightly with tears in their eyes. "Te vamos a yevar a la casa" says Josh. "Give this to Jamie before I go" I tell Seth as Noah carries me into a portal. we arrive in the woods in front of my house and I look away as I see my forest of ice disappearing. As Noah carries me up the stairs, I feel tired and exhausted. Noah lays me on my bed and I close my eyes.

"Michelle?" asks Josh.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, we just thought we lost you. Go to sleep" they say as they leave.

I form a snowflake on the palm of my hand, it looks like a normal white snowflake on one side, but its a beautiful sea green on the other. I allow my mind to wander and soon I'm thinking of Mathew. And Jack. I can't seem to get them out of my head. Then, I fall into a sleep full of dreams.

**ok y'all, this chapter was pretty good even though I just randomly made it up as I went. But yeah, y'all are probably mad at me :P Read and Review! I didn't notice it was over 3,000 words ****o_O woah**


	11. Oh, no

JACK

"Tooth, are you ok?" I translate for Sandy.

"I-I think so" she says.

"First half the memories, including Michelle's, and then the rest?!" mutter Bunny, not wanting Tooth to hear, but she does. She cries loudly and full of sadness.

"Its ok Tooth, its ok" I try, but she looks at me with her puffy eyes.

"It's not ok Jack, Michelle. . .she's gone. . .and the teeth are too" she says in between sobs.

"Why would he want the teeth" I ask.

"It's not the teeth he wanted Jack, it's the memories" reminds Tooth and i know she's gonna explain everything. As much as I would enjoy doing something else, I let her explain everything.

"Every child loses teeth, and we collect them. Their teeth hold the childhood memories of that person, so that they don't lose them. Knowing pitch, he'll change them into something dark. . " starts Tooth, but she stops when we reach a cave. Well, half a cave, around it, there are plants and everything, but the beauty is inside. There is water inside the entire cave, and at the end, there is a painting of the kids giving their teeth to the Toothfairy. The guardians follow us and stop to admire the cave.

"Wow, so does everyone have a memory tooth box thingy?" I ask as Tooth motions for me to go closer. I walk on the water, ice forming wherever my feet touch.

"Yes, all of us do. Even you" she says.

"I have one too?" I ask, surprised, shocked and all the above.

"Yes you. . " starts Tooth, but then stops as a feather falls. She looks at the paining and we watch as some parts disappear. We hear an urgent chirping coming from Baby Tooth.

We make our way towards Tooth's tower and see a familiar dark figure.

"Ah, guardians. Back so soon. I only came to take what my ally forgot" he says, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I see a guardian missing" he continues in a sing-song voice as he drops Baby Tooth. The guardians stay silent, scared of breaking into tears I suppose.

"What's this, Jack Frost. Are you already replacing Miss Weather Seasons?" he asks.

"Replacing? We don't even know where she is!" shouts Bunny.

"Hmm, really? It was only yesterday that I saw her" says Pitch conversationally and with fake worry.

"What did you do to her?!" I yell at him accusingly.

"What did _I_ do to her? Nothing, it's not me who's making her sick. It's not me who's making her disappear. And it most certainly isn't I who made her lose her staff!"

"That's a lie" I say, knowing Michelle would be powerless without her staff.

"Oh really Jack? Would you like to wager on that?" He asks as he forms a dream cloud. We see Michelle leave Australia and then get caught on one of the blizzards I made the other day. She falls out of the sky and loses her staff as she falls into a forest. Her hair gets stuck on a branch and Tooth winces. She tries to fly up, but as I said before, she's powerless without her staff. After she untangle herself, she falls to the ground, but uses her hoodie to protect her face. She falls to the ground and I see her wince when she tries to get up. Her arm must be broken. Pitch fastforwards and we see her visit Jamie's house. She winces every time a kid runs through her and she has her hair down, but doesn't even bother to look at it. The weird thing is, her hair is turning more blonde and blonde as she gets sicker and sicker. The last thing we see is Michelle laying on the snow, barely breathing.

"So, how was that for your personal horror movie?" asks Pitch.

"Why you little. . ." says Bunny as he throws one of his boomerangs, but Pitch disappears.

"Well, I think I'm going to pay Michelle a visit since you, eh, already replaced her" he says while looking at me, "Oh and even though it took me a long time to master this Sandman, I've created dark sand. Aren't you proud?" he says as he sprinkles it on Sandy's nose and then disappears.

"How are we gonna save Michelle if we don't know where she is?" asks Tooth.

"Wait, she in little boy town. Brothers take her home, da?" says North.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"I feel it. In belly!" he says.

"Well, it's the best ide'ah we got, what do ya think Sandy?"

Sandy makes a check mark above his head and we head to the sleigh. North flies faster than he usually does and when we arrive to Michelle's home, we look through her window and see her laying in bed, sound asleep, but barely breathing. Then we see a figure emerge from the darkest corner of her room. We sit, curious and not moving.

He touches her temple and says "ooh, these dreams are very interesting". She wakes up and looks horrified at what she sees.

"Seth, Jo. ." she starts, but then he uses dream sand to make her fall back asleep. He casually carries her bridal style and we hear her brothers run up the stairs. Pitch turns and sees them, but doesn't do anything.

"Put her down Pitch" says Seth, with a dangerous tone. Like if Pitch doesn't put his little sister down . . . .(A/N: I'll leave this to you imagination :D). Josh and Noah come in a second after Seth, they all have a dangerous look in their eyes.

"Hello boys, well I'm just gonna be on my way. . ." he says, but I swear I see him flinch when Seth is surrounded by flames, Noah is surrounded by a green substance, and Josh is surrounded by brown leaves, that look as if they could slice you hand off. Pitch recovers his "I-Dont-care" face and just as the guardians, her brothers, and I are about to barge in and help, Pitch disappears in a cloud of darkness. "NO!" yells Seth as he jumps on the cloud, but falls on the sea green carpeted floor. Seth, the most teasing, funny, childish person I know, starts crying. His brothers look at each other and then at Seth worriedly.

"Yo Seth, c'mon man don't cry" says Josh.

"They took her Josh, how do you expect me not too?"

"Seth,. . . .we'll get her back" says Noah.

"But I promised. I promised mom and dad I will take care of her! I'm the big brother, its my job and i failed! I failed!" says Seth between sobs. The guardians and I walk across the room and Tooth embraces Seth and he hugs her back.

"Oh Seth, its fine. We'll get her back. And anyway, you know how strong she is. She won't let Pitch get to her. . .again" says Tooth and Seth calms down a bit. We stay their for a couple of hours while Tooth tries to calm Seth down. North, Sandy, and Bunny sit on the couch while I sit with Noah and Josh in the kitchen.

"How come you too aren't crying?"

"Eh, as much as I want to, I know Michelle would disapprove" says Josh.

"Yeah, she's gone. But she's not lost until we stop looking" says Noah.

"Tell that to Seth, he sure. . ." I start, but then North interrupts.

"Jack, Tooth, we leaving now" says North with a sad tone and I say goodbye to Michelle's brothers and the hop on the sleigh. We leave slowly, as if every inch is painful. As is every inch, takes us farther and farther away from the guardian of Protection. We arrive at the pole and when Tooth takes one step in, she starts crying quietly. I feel bad for her, first the memories, and now her "little sister". She flies into the guest room, and shuts the door behind her. Bunny leaves to sulk and Sandy goes to spread dreams. North walks into his office, and I go to my old home in Colorado. Jamie's home state. Instead of going to my old tree to lay down and sulk, I fly up to the water tower and sit down while I look at the stars.

I think of Michelle, how dazzling her smile was and how her laugh was as sweet as candy.

"I never got to ask her what her favorite color was" I say to myself, and then I hear a faint chirping sound. I reach into my hoodie pocket and find Baby Tooth in their.

"Hey, how did you get in there?" I ask and she smiles.

"Help!" I hear Michelle yell, and I instantly become alert.

"Quiet!" I hear Pitch say and I walk towards the sound of their voices. As I make my way towards a hole in the ground, a figure emerges from the shadows.

**Hey y'all, I have a poll up and I need y'all to vote please. I have a writer block so this is just drabble. Next Chapter, you find out who Pitch's ally is...**


	12. Pitch's allies

Wow, 191 views! This calls for another chapter. Sorry if its drabble. . .Blame writers block. Anyway, enjoy!

Michelle

I wake up again and see that I am still being held back by chains. I look around, for any sign of my staff and see nothing. I look up and see one of Pitch's allies. It's the boy, his sister is probably somewhere else.

"I see you've awaken" he says in a calm voice. The fire that engulfs the teenage boy shines brightly on his orange t-shirt, black pants, brown combat boots, and on the pilot goggles on his eyes. I've only seen his eyes once, and they were an unusual color, red. Not red like blood, but red like the hot sun.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I ask, struggling with every word and hating my weakness.

"I found something. Something I know you love" he says as he reveals my staff, the frost melted.

"Why are you. Giving it to me? We aren't. On the same team"

"We may not be on the same team, but I am no thief" he says with a scowl and I send a deadly glare back that practically shoots daggers. I smile when I see him flinch and then he drops my staff in front of me and walks away.

"Took me from my friends. Stole me from my family. And stole the tooth fairies. Does that not sound like a thief to you?" I ask, venom laced in every word. He opens the door to the dark cell and raises his arm as if to slap me and I look him straight where his eyes should be, bracing myself. Before he can do anything, Pitch arrives. I have felt one of his slaps before, and I still taste the blood from the inside of my cheeks. I didn't scream, no letting him have the satisfaction in hurting me.

"Now, Zander. No need to have her endure more pain" starts Pitch and a confused look appears on my face, "We'll just have to damage what she loves most" he finishes and I think of everyone I care about, but Pitch's intentions were less than what I expected. He grabs my staff and holds it in his 2 hands as Zander smiles evilly. I watch Pitch as he breaks my staff in to and I scream in pain, tears glistening in my eyes, making my vision blurry.

"The questions still available. Will you join us now?" asks Zander.

"And. My answer. Is still the same. Never, not ever. I will not be tricked again" I say, a shaky breath following every word due to my pain.

"Ha, worthless guardian" says Zander as he and Pitch leave.

"Help, Help! HELP!" I yell hopelessly and only draining my strength.

Zendra, Zander's sister, walks over to my cell and sits down on a chair opposite, as I used to do when I was assigned to be on guard duty, and she eats an apple while watching me. Her hair, also engulfed in flames, waves around her head. She is wearing the same clothes as her brother, and their practically twins. And get this, if you switch up a couple of letters in their names, you get the other, bet their mom was creative. I hear a crunching of leaves and at first, I think it's only Zendra eating her apple, but then dirt falls on my face. I look up and see frost heading towards the opening. Zendra notices too and gets up, she walks outside and throws her apple on the floor.

"Jack" I whisper, knowing that he's the one outside. I hear a faint conversation between Jack and Zendra, the only parts I hear give me enough information to know what they were talking about.

"Have you seen a girl, about yay high, brown wavy hair,. . ." starts Jack, describing me. I think of yelling out for help, but Pitch arrives and closes my mouth. I don't hear what they say, due to my struggling with Pitch.

"Zendra? That's a. .unique. .name" says Jack.

"It is" says Zendra as she giggles and I can practically hear Jack smiling so I roll my eyes.

"Well, Zendra the fire spirit, I guess I will see you later" says Jack.

"Ok, bye" says Zendra and I hear Jack's footsteps walk farther and farther away. I was this close!

"Is he gone?" asks Pitch as he lets me go.

"All gone" says Zendra as she assumes her place and Pitch leaves once more.

"You know him?" asks Zendra and I stare at her.

"No, he was only looking for a girl who looks exactly like me" I say, sarcasm dripped in every word. Zendra only looks at me with that scowl of hers, but just as her brother did, she flitches when I send her my deadly glare and I smile.

"For a small girl, you sure have me fight in ya" she says and I scowl. I go back to dangling off the chains that hold my arms and legs to the wall. Hours pass, and I wake up when I hear Zander talking to his sister.

"Hey sis, wake up. Its my turn to watch her" says Zander as Zendra's fire fills her once more and she wakes up.

"Mmm, be careful. Her glare could kill ya" warns Zendra and I smile.

"Yeah, I've seen it. She has a lot a fight in her, huh?"

"Yeah, makes me wonder if Pitch was right about winning against the Guardians"

"I know, but as long as she's our prisoner and she's far away from the guardians, we'll be fine"

"Hmp, sure" says Zendra and I hear the steady rhythm of her footsteps grow even more distant.

I keep staring at the ground. Hoping that one of Bunnymund's tunnels would just appear, and that these chains would break so that I would be free once more. My anger issues don't act up as much as they used too, but I hate that I'm aways being watched.

"Ya foods ready" says Zendra as she positions the food under my mouth. I stay silent and stare at the food. They must be idiots if they think I'm gonna eat their shit.

"Ya gotta eat somethin" she says.

"Hmp, as if. I don't trust you. . ." I say, but she interrupts.

"We may not be on the same side, but I'm not that cruel"

"Took me away from my family. Made my guardian sister cry. Chained me to a wall and tortured me. Should I got on?" she stares at me, not knowing what to say I suppose, "After all that, you expect me to eat what you give me? I'd rather starve to death" Is ay, sadness filling my voice when I realize, that it may be my fate. Dirt falls on Zendra's head, and I hear the faint footsteps of a hunter. I only know one person who can walk this quietly, and I'm the only one who can hear his quiet footsteps.

"Mathew" I whisper, and before I can say it louder, Zendra wraps a bandana around my head and in my mouth to keep me quiet. She looks at me as if asking if I know him, and I stare at the ground. I know him all right.

"Michelle, where are you?" Mathew asks himself desperately and Zendra mouths a word that I haven't used in 100 years.

"Boyfriend?" she mouths and I look at her coldly. She fixes her hair a little and tidy herself up as she walks outside. I hear her steps walk closer to Mathew and I hear him aim his bow at her.

"Hello there" she says in a sweet, girly voice.

"Hi" says Mathew uncertainly.

"What are you doing here?" Zendra asks flirtatious as she steps closer to him.

"I'm looking for my girl-. . friend. I'm looking for my friend" he says and I roll my eyes, he still hasn't got the habit of calling me his girlfriend I see.

"Really? Well, you sure are cute" says Zendra and I scowl. Old habit.

"Um, thanks. Well I have to go"

"Why so soon? We just met!"

"I have to keep searching. Bye!" says Mathew and I hear his footstep walk away hurriedly. Zendra slides back in, takes the bandana out of my mouth, and then walks towards her brother.

"Zander, its your turn" she says.

"Can't handle her anymore?" he asks teasingly.

"Just go!"

"Fine. . grouchy". He sits and stares at me so I stare back stubbornly.

"Ya know, I never got your name" he says.

"I don't have to tell you anything" I respond.

"What harms it gonna do?". I stay silent and stare at his goggles. "Or is it just that your that stubborn?" he asks. That's when Pitch appears.

"How's our "guest" doing?" he asks.

"Zendra says she won't eat anything"

"Is that so Miss Weather-Seasons? Will you not eat any of our food?"

"Why would I eat a bunch of shit?" I ask. Pitch rubs his temples and says in a calm, but angry voice,

"I'm sick and tired of you" before he disappears and I smirk.

"He's getting pretty angry at you" warns Zander.

"That's my problem, not yours" I say, and then my sickness takes over so I let the chains hold me.

**Mostly drabble, but it was an OK chapter. . .Anyways, remember to vote! The poll can be found on my profile page!**


	13. Heh, and you thought Michelle was doomed

**Hey y'all, just so ya know, I'm going to Mexico this Friday and I won't be back in 2 weeks so. . . I won't be able to update. I would've stopped at the last chapter so that it would be left on a cliff hanger, but that wouldn't be nice. Anyways, enjoy! I finally got. . .wait that's spoilers. . .**

JACK

I look out the window. I've been in North's toy shop for 3 weeks. Tooth is pacing around while North and Bunny try to find Pitch's lair once more in North's office. They said that he must've relocated it since its not in its usual place. We hear Michelle's ex, Mathew, run in. and Bunny walks out of North's office with North right behind him.

"Mathew, you find Pitch lair, da?" asks North.

"Yeah, Jack was right. It's in Burgess alright" (A/N: I know there probably isn't a Burgess, Colorado, but lets just pretend! :D)

"How you know?"

"Same fire girl. Didn't catch her name, but she looks exactly how Jack described her" says Mathew, and they walk into North's office to talk more about this. Mathew found out Michelle was kidnapped the second we arrived at the pole. He was already there, bow slung across his back and standing anxiously, waiting for us. That was 3 and a half weeks ago.

~Flashback~

"Who are you?" I asked right when I saw him.

"North, I heard about Michelle" he said, paying no attention to me.

"Mathew, I don't think Michelle would, eh, appreciate ya here" says Bunny uncertainly. So this is the famous Mathew Bowman, the only one who has ever stolen Michelle's heart.

"Look Bunny, I don't give a. . Look, I don't really care. I just want her back and safe, she's still important to me and I ain't gonna lose her, again" says Mathew.

"Look, I doubt Michelle's gonna want you helpin', so I think you should just leave" I say.

"Who's this?"

"That Jack Frost, guardian in training"

"Well, look here Frost, I don't give a crap. Ya must know Michelle by now, but you don't know me. Now, I will recommend you stay away from 'er, got it?" he asked.

"Well guess what? I don't take orders from people who hurt Michelle, okay?"

"That ain't none of your business ya ice head"

"I don't freaking care, Michelle's my friend, therefore my business" I said, and his scowl turned into a smug look.

"Friend, hmp. I was her boyfriend"

"And look how that worked out for ya, she didn't even trust ya" I retort and that's when he got mad. With lightning speed, he shot an arrow at me, but I used an ice dome to protect myself. Then he tackled me into the ground and, well, you get the point. It took Bunny and Sandy to hold Mathew back while North held me back.

"Stop fighting. We all look for Michelle, da?" asked North.

"I ain't workin with a guy who's tryna steal my girl!" yelled Mathew.

"Then you no help at all" said North. Mathew just shrugged Bunny and Sandy off.

"Fine" he agreed angrily and North let me go. Mathew picked up his bow and quiver with endless arrows before he walked into Michelle's room and shut the door.

"North, I'm sorry" I said, but North just shrugged it off as if it's happened before.

~End Of Flashback~

"Hey, Jack?" asks Mathew, and I turn and stare at him.

"What?" I ask coldly.

"Look, I'm, uh, I'm sorry for freakin out on ya the other day. I was just really stressed out"

"Yeah, I know, dude. It's alright, I woulda freaked too"

"Heh, yeah, it's just that Michelle. . .well she's one of a kind. I just can't imagine sitting back while she's in danger"

"Me neither, what'd you find when ya got there?"

"Same girl, same flirtatious voice, she wouldn't let me go past her. Pitch's lair is definitely there" says Mathew, and we talk about our strategies for the rest of the day.

PETER

I look at the sky as it turns into a scary color.

"Peter, what's happenin'?" asks Sly, the Lost Boy dressed in a fox outfit.

"Yeah, what's up with the sky?" asks Stinky, you can probably guess what kind of outfit he's wearing.

"I don't know" I respond.

"Peter, she's in trouble" says a faint whisper. I look around to see who was talking, but only see the Lost Boys.

"What's wrong?" asks Cubby (he's wearing a bear outfit.)

"I don't know, I heard someone whisper in my ear. It was probably my imagination" I say, hoping that I wasn't going crazy.

"I am not you imagination, I am Neverland, now don't ask anymore questions! Just listen. She's in trouble!"

"Who?" I ask, in my head.

"Michelle you leaf head!" says Neverland.

"Michelle?!" I ask.

"Yes! Now go!"

"Hey, Lost Boys" I yell to be heard over all the noise.

"What?" they ask in unison.

"remember Michelle?" I ask.

"Yeah!" they say excitedly, Michelle was their favorite Mother. Not girly, not to Tomboyish, but right in between. She told the best stories too!

"Well, it looks like she's coming back!" I say and they yell excitedly as I fly out of the hideout and towards the exit from Neverland, and to the real world.

I fly put of the star and see its Nightfall.

"Go to Burgess, Colorado" says the voice of Neverland and I do, once I'm there, I feel a little sick, as if my best friend is being tortured. Neverland gives me directions, and I follow them without a doubt. I arrive in a place deep in the woods, and all I see is a hole in front of me.

"Don't stand on the ground, stay afloat" says Neverland and I follow her directions.

"Go inside, there will be a cell at the farthest end. Michelle will be in there, but be careful, she is sick. Take her to Neverland, there I will explain everything and she will regain her strength"

I fly inside and do exactly as Neverland said. At the end of the tunnel, I see my life long friend, Michelle Weather-Seasons being watched by a guy who looks like he's made of fire. He has an orange shirt, black pants, brown combat boots, black goggles, and hair that sticks out like a fire.

"Hey, dude, can I have my be ef ef back?" I ask and he looks around startled and then he sees me.

"Hi" I say with a large grin and in the corner of my eye i see Michelle grinning and Hope filling her eyes.

"Who are you?" asks Fire Boy.

"I am your worst Nightmare" I say, in a Batman voice Michelle taught me. Fire Boy looks at me weirdly before throwing a fire-ball at me.

"HEY! It's not smart to play with fire" I scold and he continues throwing the fire balls at me. I trick him by making him think he's gonna hit me when in reality, he's breaking those stupid chains holding Michelle back. Once she's free, she rubs her wrists and ankles and I finish the dude off by knocking him out with the hilt of my dagger. Michelle grabs her broken staff and runs towards me.

"Oh my gosh Peter! Thank you!" she says and I wrap my arm around her waist.

"Yeah, now let's get outa here. This place gives me the creeps" I say as she laughs and we fly out and towards Neverland. I make her laugh on the way there, loving that precious laugh of her's that sounds as sweet as Christmas carols. We arrive at the sandy shore of Neverland and Michelle looks a thousand times better. She takes off her hoodie and white converse with blue frost designs and lays in the sand, enjoying the warmth of it.

"Dude, I missed this place so much" she exclaims and as soon as she says that, the Lost Boys come running out of the green, rain forest.

"Mother!" they exclaim as they dog pile her.

"Mah Boys!" she says happily as they continue swarming her. She was very sick when she got here and even though she's a little better, I don't want her to get hurt.

"Boy, boys. Is this how we treat our most special guest?" I ask.

"Aww, Peter. don't be such a party pooper. I'm fine" complains Michelle and I smile.

"Alrighty, if you all good, you wouldn't mind a little treasure hunt would ya?"

"Lets do it!" she yells excitedly and then does some weird animal noise along with the other Lost Boys, see? She's right in between.

"Okay, ready? 5. . .4. . .3. . ." I start, but as soon as I say 3, Michelle sprints into the forest. I hear a lot of complaints as the Lost Boys and I run after her. Our complaints quickly turn to panicked yells as Michelle heads toward the Jolly Rodger. She keeps running, not caring about our words and then she sees the Jolly Rodger and jumps on, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Hello Cap'n Hook" she says conversationally.

"Who are you?" asks the Captain.

"I am Michelle Weather Seasons!" she starts proudly, "Best Friend of Peter Pan".

"Ah, Miss Weather-Seasons, and why are you here?"

"Well I don't know really," she says as she walks around the ship, "I was just wanderin' around and I saw this rickety old pirate ship and I thought I'd do a little explorin''

"Foolish child! My boat is the finest in Neverland!"

"Really? 'Cause if it's such a fine boat, I think it would deserve a more, eh, better Cap'n. Don't ya think?"

"You are really an annoying little brat like Peter Pan, get off my ship" says the Cap'n, but as stubborn as Michelle is, she sat down and said "No".

"No? Get off my ship!"

"Haha, throw me off yourself!" says Michelle as the Captain runs at her with his sword. Michelle grabs a sword from a nearby table and says, "Well, now we start the fun!" as Hook and Michelle start all out sword fight. As experienced as Hook is, he's no match for weapons master Michelle. She swings at him playfully as in she doesn't want to hurt him that bad, but he'll have bruises and scars and such. Hook runs at her one last time, but Michelle grunts and swings the sword, grabbing it with one hand. It rips his shirt and he swings at Michelle, but she dodges it. She grabs the sword with both hands, swings for the stomach, purposely misses, but still make a small cut, trips the Captain, and then gets back up in less than a minute. She points the tip of the sword at his neck and laughs like a madwoman.

"Funny, you thought you could beat me? I am guardian of Protection, the weather, and seasons, and the 13th Olympian" she says as she laughs and backs away from him. She turns around and walks towards me and the Lost boys. I see Hook get up and I look at him and Michelle with an annoyed look. Show-off. She turns around, swings her sword and leaves a nasty cut on Hook's forehead. Then she elbows him in the stomach and he howls in pain as she throws him off-board. Hook's crew men run up the stairs from the bottom of the ship with swords in hand.

"Ah, this just gets better and better" she says as she grabs another sword so she has one in each hand. how come Hook's men never pay attention to me when he's thrown off-board?

"Need any help?" I ask Michelle, trying to contain my jealousy, but this girl reads me like a book.

"Uh, yeah, sure" she says as I land beside her and take out my dagger. She smiles sweetly at the crew men, "Now, if your smart, you'll take the easy way out and let us be. Or we can beat you up and do it the hard way. Your choice" she says like a pre-school teacher and I smile.

"Well, looks like we're doing this the hard way Princess" says one of the crew men and I feel Michelle boil up in anger.

"Oh you did not just go there" she says as she swings both her swords and the fight begins. They race towards her, but she and I go back to back so we both get some fight out. Out of instinct, she starts flying and I know it's because the fairy dust rubbed on her. We fly up into the air and see the crewmen attacking each other.

"Wow, they're smart" she says and I agree. She flies higher and then she falls, a shocked look on her face. I laugh as she starts falling towards the cold dark liquid and then Tobias Elvami, a boy from the newer Lost Boys tribe, catches her. She looks up as if expecting it to be me and then blushes when Tobias says something and I get jealous.

". . . .And what brings you to Neverland?" I hear him ask her as I fly closer.

"My friend Peter" she answers.

""Hello Tobias, I see you've met my friend Michelle" I say.

"Hey Peter, and yes. I have met this wonderful girl here" says Tobias, always complementing her like her ex, Mathew.

"Wonderful, now I have to give her a tour since things have changed since she was last here"

"Really? Would you mind if I gave her the tour since your always _SO_ busy_ flirting_ with those mermaids?"

"I won't be flirtin' with mermaids so we must be on our way" I say as I grab her arm with one hand and put the other around her waist.

"Wouldn't it be nice to let her meet some FRIENDLY-FACES?" he asks, pulling her closer with the last two words. I see Michelle's cheeks warm up and turn a light shade of pink.

"No, she's our returning Mother. Even though she doesn't come regularly. Anyways, I must show her my SECTRET-HIDEOUT" I object and pull her closer to me.

Michelle

"Ah, have you forgotten that I'm a Lost Boy too? I know where all the hideouts are Peter so I think I should give her the tour" argues Tobias.

'Nope, haven't forgotten, but I sure think she would like to be given her tour by her_ best friend_" counters Peter.

"How about we let the lady decide?" suggests Tobias.

"Fine" says Peter angrily and my cheeks turn back to normal.

"Uh" I start brilliantly, "I-I think that it would be best if both of y'all give me the tour. As long as there isn't any fighting" I say.

"Seems fair" says Tobias and Peter gives a small nod.

"Um Tobias, can I talk to Peter for a moment?" I ask and he says "Sure" as he carries me in front of him.

"Can I talk to Peter alone?"

"Oh, yeah, sure" he says and I grab onto Peter's neck, "Here ya go Peter". peter sits down in the sky and I sit on his lap while Tobias leaves.

"Peter, whats wrong?" I ask.

"It's nothing' he says.

"Peter" I say with a whiny tone and he sighs.

"It's nothing really, but I don't like that he's coming with us. I mean, this was supposed to be me and you time" he admits.

"Peter, I figured that out like ages ago" I say while pinching my nose to make my voice sound funny and I earn a small smile. "Promise you'll behave?"

"Promise" he agrees.

"Pinky swear?" I ask and he intertwines our pinky together.

"Pinky swear"

"Ok, good" I say as I hug him by the waist. It seems that i can fly when his fairy dust rubs on me so I unhook his spare fairy dust from his belt and put it in my pocket. I jump off his lap unexpectedly with my arms still around his waist. gravity helps A LOT since I don't weigh much and I let Peter go as he splashes into the water.

"Told ya I would get revenge!" I say as I laugh so hard that i backflip in the air. I sprinkle the fairy dust on me and look at the water, wondering why Peter hasn't come up yet during my 5 minute laughing fit. I see his green hat and pop up and I say his name with relief in my voice, but it disappears when all I see is water. Peter is drowning,my mind tells me and I gracefully dive into the water. I see nothing and I will my hair to turn an electric blue. I swim at top speed towards the bottom and see Peter. i grab him under his arms and swim up at an even faster speed. I burst out of the water and fly onto the shore. I lay him down and the Lost Boys surround us.

"Peter?" I ask desperately. I press my ear on his chest and hear a slight beat, but when I check his breathing, i hear nothing.

"Someone has to give him CPR!" yells Stinky.

"Michelle, do it! Your our Mother!" says Cubby. 'DO IT YOU COWARD' I think to myself. I pinch his nose, slightly open his mouth, and bring my lips close to his. Before I can do anything, I feel his hand behing=d my head and he pushes me toward himself. Before I know it, our lips meet and he kisses me while the Lost Boys gasp. I feel a flutter feeling in my stomach and then I realize my best friend is kissing me. I quickly pull away from him.

"Peter! You scared me half to death!" I yell while scooting away from him.

He laughs and says, " 'T was the only way to get ya to kiss me"

"Eres horrible! Your horrible!" I tell him and all he does is laugh. I look at him, the moon illuminating his red hair and makin him look. . . . .attractive.

**Woah, 3 love struck guys, 1 Michelle. . .this isn't gonna end well... Ok y'all, now it's Jack's turn ta get a kiss, lol! Poor Jack! R&R please, thanks!**


	14. remembering what we had

**Ok, so in this chap, we see a little of Mathew & Michelle's past. . . .its pretty sad if ya ask me.**

Mathew

"Mathew, Mathew are you OK?" asks Tooth as I stare out of a window.

"Yeah, sure" I say.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing'

"Tell me"

"I'm just worried, that's all"

"Hm, you still love her don't you?"

"Read me like a book"

"Tell me, when did she fall in love with you?"

"Tooth. . ."

"C'mon Mathew, you know I love a good love story. Especially when it's about Michelle, I mean think of it. Mathew Bowman, guardian of love, first boy to ever win Michelle's heart in her 2 lives. . combined"

" I guess I'm pretty legendary, huh?"

"Sure are, I remember how Michelle would sneak out of here just to see you. Back then, when North was so over-protective"

"We got in lots of trouble, that's for sure"

"No kidding, but seriously, tell me everything from the beginning, from your point of view. I need a good love story when in the past 100 years, all I've heard is how boys got their hearts broken by Michelle"

"Haha, ok. Well it was about 102 years ago when I first saw Michelle," I start and Tooth gets comfortable, "I was in some woods, close to some mountains when I saw her. She was spreading snow around a small village and she looked beautiful. It was one of those days when she wore her hair down, and it was beautifully floating behind her while she flew over the village. I was hunting, but as soon as I saw her, my eyes were glued on her beauty. It felt like love at first sight. She flew down to play with some kids and I followed her. She was having so much fun, and when I heard her wonderful laugh, I knew she was the one. I saw her play with the kids for another hour and then, she made sure the kids were back in their homes and safe before she left. It was then when I saw Manny's light sparkle on me and I had no idea what was going on. He used symbols and told me to climb above the tallest mountain and there, I would be taken to the Pole. I climbed that mountain and soon, North took me to the Pole. Then he summoned you all with the light things and that's when I found out Michelle was guardian of Protection. I loved kids and I wanted to be closer to Michelle so when North asked me to become a guardian, I accepted as fast as I could. Since Easter was so close, you had to collect a lot of teeth that night, and North was a little behind schedule due to Michelle's pranks, North told her to train me, as punishment and because nobody else had time. That day, I tried what most guys do and I complimented her and said sweet things, but little did I know, that Michelle wasn't like the other girl. She didn't blush or anything, she just looked at me as if I was stupid. I asked her what we were gonna do when we sat down on a park bench and she said "Wait" like something bad was gonna happen. Her watch beeped and she smiled, but not her usual smile, she smiled her mischievous smile. That's when a whole bunch of monsters appeared and I'll admit, I was scared. I didn't know what was happening. She told me to fight them and I did, not wanting her to get hurt. I asked for help, but all she did was say "This is part of your training". I was getting beaten up by the monsters and them. . .". The door to Michelle's room barges open and we see North at the entrance.

"Whats going on?" I ask.

"Bunny go look for Michelle, he need you to go" says North and I jog out the door.

"Yo Bunny, we seriously going to go get 'er?"

"Crikey, do I gotta explain things more than once?"

"Sorry, sheesh, when are we leavin'?" I ask as I stand by him.

"Now" he says as he taps the ground twice with his foot and the ground disappears from beneath me.

"Woah!" I yell as I slide through the tunnel. Bunny looks at me and laughs as I scowl at him.

"Dude, warn me!" I tell him, but he only shakes his head. We slide for about 30 minutes and I feel nauseous.

" "right mate, we'ah he'ah" he says and I stand up and hold my head.

"Finally" I say tiredly as we climb up and see gray darkness around us. I load my bow and hold it to the side as we walk around. I see a fire boy Bunny. He looks at me and I motion to the fire boy pacing around. He's probably the fire girl's brother. I look around and see a cell that had frost, burn marks, dead leaves, vines, water, and places where it looks like lightning has struck all over it. I show Bunny and he nods, that's probably where she is. As we are about to knock out the dude and get Michelle, his sister appears.

"Zander, whats the problem?" she asks.

"Zendra, I screwed up!" says the boy, Zander.

"What happened?" asks Zendra.

"I don't know, I was watching the girl and then this dude with some kinda leaf outfit came, knocked me out, and took the girl with him"

"What did he look like?"

"Uh, red hair, archers hat, green shirt and pants, and he had a dagger" explains Zander, and I tense. Peter Pan took her.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know Zendra!" says Zander, and then Pitch appears.

"Hello-. . .Where is Michelle?" he asks.

"I don't know, some guy came in and took her after he knocked me out"

"What do you mean he took her?"

"I don't know, he just took her!"

"Who took her?"

"I don't know, he looked like Peter Pan"

"Well, as long as she's away from the guardians, we'll be fine. But another mess up like this and. . ." says Pitch, "Someone's here".

I look at Bunny and he motions for us to leave and we do right before Pitch can catch us. When we arrive at the Pole, I have to stop myself from punching Jack's lights out when he frantically asks about Michelle.

"She no with you? why?" asks North.

"Seems like Pan took 'er" says Bunny and I nod.

"Well, at least she's safe"

"Yeah, I guess. But if Pitch is tryna take over the world again, we're gonna need her back" I say.

"Yes, that true. I say we give break. She work to hard, let her have vacation, da?"

"Yeah, if she's Ok then she deserves a vacation. I mean, it's not everyday that she gets one" agrees Tooth.

"I just want her back as soon as possible" I say as I climb up to the attic and into Michelle's room without another word. I lay my bow down and look for the pictures of her and I, the ones that she had everywhere. I search the closet, drawer, and as soon as I think that she must've burned them or something, I see a box under her bed. I grab the box and lay down on her seasons and weather patterned bed. I open the box and see every picture of her and me. I see the one where we're eating ice-cream together, the one where I carved our initials on a tree, the one where I was chasing her in the snow, the one where she let me teach her how to shoot a bow and arrow even though she was an expert at it, and I see all these pictures of us. The picture at the very bottom though, brings me to tears, it's a picture of our first kiss. The one that Tooth took a surprise picture of. Michelle looks surprised in the first picture, but then in the second picture, she kisses me back. I smile as a tear falls down my cheek. Oh how I miss her.

**Ok, so tell me if ya liked it. Who's POV should I do next, Michelle, Jack, or Peter? R&R**


	15. You lied!

Michelle

I stop staring at Peter and the Lost Boys all say, "Ewww" as immature as they are and I smile while Peter laughs at his victory. I summon a huge wave nd drench Peter in water, now we're half even.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"That was for scaring me half to death! Now, we're half-even!" I say triuphantly. Then, Peter tackles me and I use his momentum against him and end up pinning him down with my legs on either side of his hips. I smile at victoriously and then he pushes me over and lands on top of me. My bones begin to feel tired and I know that my body is demanding rest.

"Peter get off. I'm tired!" I complain.

"Yeah right, you just want me to get off of you" he says.

"Either get off the easy way or the hard way" I say challengingly.

"There's a hard way?" he asks mockingly.

"Yes, yes there is" I say as I summon the wind to push him off, but he laughs it off and wills the wind back in his command as he flies. Wait, Peter flies with fairy dust, not wind. Thats Jack, Jack Frost. 'Michelle! Stop thinking about him!' I scold myself.

"Michelle are you alright?" asks Nibs and I yawn before I speak.

" Yeah, Im fine" I say as I get up from the warm sand and see it turn blue as the moon trades places with the sun, "Just a little tired".

"But Mother," whines Cubby, "You have to come to the Indian dance party!"

"Cubby, Mother is tired. She guardian, Olympian, and our Mother again. Give her break!" says Slightly, the sweetest and youngest Lost Boy.

"Its ok, I can go to the Hideout and get some rest while you guys go on and party" I say and I see Peter open his mouth to object, but I interfere "And I won't take no for an answer" I say while looking at him. He smiles and then says,

"Well at least let me take you to the hideout". I yawn, not interested in roaming the rainforest, looking for a secret hideout that I may never find.

" 'Mkay" I say as I start walking.

"Uh, Michelle. It's the other way" says Peter.

"Oh, right. I knew that" I say as I start walking in the opposite direction. I look at the calm ocean and make playful waves.

"So, hoe did my lips taste?" asks Peter and my cheeks turn red.

"You had to bring that up didn't you?" I ask as I punch his shoulder lightly.

"what?!" he asks, "I know, they were too sweet for you, right?"

"Peter, your horrible" I tell him as I push him in the water.

"Oh, your gonna get iit know!" says Peter as he jumps out of the water and looks for his spare fairy dust.

"Looking for this?" I ask as I wave it in hid face while sprinkling some on me. I fly up, accidently drop it, and try to get it, but Peter beats me to it.

"Watch out Weather-Seasons!" says Peter teasingly.

"You'll never get me Pan!" I say as I fly/dart away from him like a missle. I laugh and somehow, Peter catches up to me. He grabs me by my waist and I continue laughing. Neverland has this effect on me where everthing is so damn hilarious.

"Peter let me go"

"No, your too pretty" he says childishly, I feel shocked, but Neverland keeps me laughing.

"What do I have to do to get you to let me go?" I ask.

"You have to say I'm the most handsomest guy ever!"

"Peter Pan, you are the most ugliest BOY ever"

"Ok, close enough. Now say that you love me"

"Peter I love you like a bestfriend!" I say and he lets me go. We fly down onto the moonlit sand, laughing and enjoying each others company. After walking down the moonlit shore and listening to Peter stories of how he bravely defeated the Pirates with one broken arm I begin to do something I hardly ever do: whine.

"Peter, I'm sleepy!" I whine.

"Okay I guess-" he says, but his smaile leaves his face and he looks protective and a slight bit angry.

"Peter?" I ask before I turn around.

* * *

*Still Michelle's POV*

I turn around and see Jack and Mathew. The 2 boys who I haven't been able to get out of my head.

"Mathew, Jack. what are you doing here?" I ask in a calm voice.

They start talking at one time and all I hear is "Pitch. . .world. . .danger. . .kids. . .trouble. . .Jamie".

"Look Mathew, Michelle isn't leaving. She just got back and has only been here for a day!" says Peter with a forceful voice. Apearantly, they still hate each other.

"A day? This in Neverland, a day here is a week in the real world you leaf head!"

"What?! Is this true?" I ask, I was only gonna be here for a week or 2 and then I was going to head home.

"It is, North told me so" says Jack, a person I know I can trust.

'Michelle, I swear it's not. A day here is like a day in the real world"

"He's lying, just like he lied to you about me!"

"Shut it! She didn't need to know about that!"

"Make me! She deserved to hear every last word!". In a split second, Mathew and Peter were fighting, their fists were flying and there was blood on the blue sand. Peter takes out his dagger and in return, Mathew takes out his as well. I stare at them in shock and then finally had the sense to do something.

"Jack, help me. Use the wind and help me separate Peter from Mathew" I say.

"I got Peter, you get Mathew" he says as we start controlling the wind. I peel Mathew off Peter and see his face. He has a bloody nose and a cracked lip, and a couple scratches from Peter's dagger, but Peter looks worse. The guardian of love has unleashed his anger out on the lying leaf head who _was_ known as my best friend.

"Peter, how could you?" I ask.

" 'Twas the only way to get you to notice me and forget about him" he says weakly and usually, I would feel sad or sorry, but all I feel is pure hate. I walk over to him and slap him across the face. Hard.

"I never forget, and I hardly forgive, so don't EVER lie to me" I say as Jack and I carry Mathew, and head towards the pole.


	16. A certain ice spirit makes me happy!

Michelle

We arrived at the pole and Mathew was trying to regain consciousness as he laid down on the bed in the infirmary. I felt angry at Peter, after all these years of trust he had, and all he did was lie to me. Mathew's moan brings me back to reality and I see his bloody face and remember that I was supposed to be his "nurse" as Jack called it.

"Mathew, you ok?" I ask.

"Michelle?"

"Who else?" I ask and he chuckles, "Hey, um , Mathew?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about not believing in you and not trusting you. And for breaking up with you and. . . Can you forgive me?" I ask and he stays silent. "Yeah, I wouldn't forgive me too. . . " I start, but he interrupts.

"Michelle, I forgave you the day he told you"

"Yeah, but you were my boyfriend and he was my best friend. You were the one who I should've trusted"

"Heh, it's alright. I forgive you" he says and I hug him.

"Thanks" I whisper in his ear.

"Ow, ow. How 'bout you hug me after you fix my face back to perfection?" he asks and I laugh, my anger at Peter still not leaving.

"Ok" I say as I disinfect his cuts. He falls asleep as I put on his last bandages and I walk out of the room. I search for the boy who can make me smile: Jack Frost. I smile when I see his blue hoodie that's the opposite of mine. His is blue with white frost designs and mine is white with blue frost designs.

"Hey, Jack!". He turns around and smiles at me as I walk towards him. I notice he's a good 3 inches taller than me for the first time, and his eyes! Oh my gosh, they're so bright and full of. . fun!

"Hey, Michelle. What's up?" he asks in his smooth voice.

"Wanna help spread snow in France? I'm way behind schedule!"

"Haha, sure" he says.

"Well, c'mon!" I say as I grab his hand and jump out the window with my repaired staff. We fly to France and I notice he hasn't let go of my hand, but instead of being mean, I let it pass. I mean I do owe him for helping me with Mathew, being really rude to him while training, and for always making me smile.

"Ya know what Jack?" I ask as we fly in the cloudless sky.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for being so mean to ya. It's just that anger issues+ me= not a happy camper"

"I learned that the hard way didn't I?"

"Ha-ha, you sure did. Have you ever done a free-fall?"

"No, what is that?"

"You've never done a free-fall?! Jack Frost, you have not lived if you haven't done a free-fall! Here, hold my hand, do what I do, and just trust me, 'Kay?"

"Okay" he says uncertainly.

"This is gonna be so fun!" I say as I aim towards the ground and. . .well, fall. I hear Jack scream, saying that he's too young to die and that I'm crazy. I will the wind to be at only my command for now and Jack looks at the ground in shock. A couple of feet before designated death, I will the wind to shoot up back up into the sky.

"Whoo, hooo!" I yell as I look up into the sky and Jack and I arrive above the clouds.

"How fun was that?!" I ask excitedly.

"I could've died!" he exclaims and I laugh.

"It's Ok, I don't hate you _that_ much" I say and he just looks at me with raised eyebrows. "I'm joking Jack. I don't hate you at all!"

"Ha-ha, ok. You look taller"

"What do you mean"

"It looks like your about. . 2 feet taller"

"Jack, what are you talking about?" I ask. He makes an ice mirror and shows it at me and I burst out laughing.

"My. . hair. . tall!" I successfully get out and then look at his hair and forget to breathe. He touches his hair that's been styled by wind and bursts out laughing. we make each other laugh for an hour before we remember that we have to spread snow. We leave our hair the way it is and as we pass a painter, he asks if he could paint a picture of us. We make funny faces and the painter smiles as he paints our portrait. We walk around and I see a mime. I mimic what the mime does and Jack laughs. The mime looks at me and chases me with a fake bat and I run away with Jack alongside me. Jack insists we fly to the tip-top of the Eiffel Tower and once we do, he throws snowballs at people. The first couple of times, he blamed it on me, but then I caught on and helped him throw snow at random strangers.

"Ok dude, we better finish and get back to the pole before they start worrying like mad-men. .and women" I say and he laughs.

"Ok, but I'm keeping my new hairstyle!" he says while striking a ridiculous pose.

"Ha-ha, mine looks better!" I say as we begin to fly towards North Toy Shop. We walk in, frost trailing us.

"Michelle, Jack" says North warningly as he used to when I would sneak away with Mathew.

"Yeah?" I ask, scared of my punishment.

"I love de new hair!" he says and Jack and I burst out laughing.

We walk into the living room laughing and I see Mathew looking at us with a fake smile.

"Well, looks like you two had fun" says Mathew, but I continue laughing, not noticing how he said that sadly.

"Oh my gosh we did! It was so much fun! We. . . " I start, explaining everything excitedly with the help of Jack. Jack and I stay there for 2 hours, explaining everything in between laughs. That's when I see a figure with a green archers hat with a single leaf outside the window, and my smile and laugh leave my face.


	17. I can't think of a title good enough

**Hey you guys! Check out the story "A Frostbitten Summer" by moonshroom420 and I! Ugh, I wrote this and it got deleted so I'm gonna try my best to try to remember everything. One thing I remember: my authors note was longer. . .**

* * *

**JACK**

I watch as Michelle's smile and laughter leave her face and she glares at the figure outside the window. The outline of an archers hat with a single feather tells me it's Peter Pan. The look on Michelle's face tells me she isn't in the mood to talk to the guy who lied to her. . .twice.

"Crikey Michelle, ya sending dagg'ers at tha' window" says Bunny and Michelle answers in a calm, angry, and scary voice.

"That good for nothing leaf head is out there, I don't want at look at him, or talk to him and if I see him, I won't restrain myself from beating up his sorry little ass" says Michelle as she flies into the attic/ her room. I know better than to try to calm her down when she's like this. I make a mental not to myself to never, ever, ever lie to Michelle under any circumstances. I wince as Michelle slams her door and the entire workshop shudders. Peter finally opens the window and floats in.

"Where's Michelle?" he asks, his wounds still fresh, and bruises still. . .never mind.

"Peter, she angry now. It be best you leave" says North as Tooth glares at the guy who made her little sister mad and Sandy makes a "Tsk, tsk" sound at him. Bunny simply looks at him and then walks off when he hears Mathew moan his name. Peter doesn't even have the strength to say something bad.

"I won't. .leave until. . I talk to her" says Peter, with a pained look, as if ever word hurt.

"Look dude, since you _were _her best friend, I think you should already know that she isn't gonna talk to you in a long time" I say.

"Says the guy who looks like a blind person styled his hair" he says, probably hoping to anger me, but I don't anger easily.

"Actually, Michelle kinda styled it since she and I went free-falling before you came here"

"Yeah, cause Michelle hangs out with people like _you_. I would never. . "

"Well, you might never, but when she ditches her ex-best friend, I doubt she's gonna care about what he thinks"

"Michelle isn't going to talk to you anytime soon so I suggest that you leave before I rip your teeth out one. by. one" says Tooth. I am seriously shocked, Tooth _never_ speaks bad to _anyone_, but now, I think Michelle would approve. Peter sends a scowl at Tooth and Tooth sends a glare back. Tooth has just been added to my 'Don't mess with these Guardians' list.

"Now, Go!" says Tooth and Peter flies out angrily. Tooth turns towards us and dusts her feathers off.

"well, we got rid of that nuisance" she says as she looks at North's, Sandy's, and my surprised face.

"wow, Tooth, I've never see n you snap at someone" I say.

"Yes, good job. You get rid of Pan!"

Sandy makes a thumbs up sign and Tooth blushes.

"I think I'll go and try to calm Michelle down. . " says Tooth, but I stop her. I think we boosted up her confidence a little too much.

"Uh, Tooth. How about we wait a while. You may be able to handle Peter, but Michelle's a different story" I say and Tooth nods.

"I guess I'm getting a little ahead of my self" she says.

"Yes, Michelle scarier story. We wait. . " starts North, but Baby Tooth says something to Tooth.

"Oh no! The children aren't believing. I have to go and collect teeth. But, I'll never get them in time. . "

"Idea!" starts North while swinging his hands dangerously close to my face, "We help collect the teeth!" he beams.

"We're talking 7 continents, over 200 countries, more than a million. . ." she says, but she stops when Sandy says,

"Do you know how many dreams I deliver in one night?"

"And presents I deliver in one day?"

"And snow I spread in a couple of hours?" asks Michelle and Tooth smiles.

"Yes, but. . ."

"Oh come one Toothiana! I've always wanted to see what it was like being a toothfairy for a day. Please?!" asks Michelle.

"Well, I guess. . "

"Oh, thank you, thank you thank you!" says Michelle as she hugs Tooth. Michelle's not one who likes hugs so this was pretty rare.

"I go get Bunny. . "

"Okay! we'll meet you in Texas!" says Michelle as she grabs Tooth's hand and flies out the door with Sandy and I following close behind. We arrive in Texas and wait for Bunny and North. They arrive a few minutes after we do, Bunny through one of his tunnels, and North on his sleigh.

"Good thing ya didn't start the par'ty without me. even then, I still woulda caught up to ya slow pokes"

"Yeah right Bunny, I'm way faster than you. To me, your tunnels go in slow motion!" says Michelle.

"yeah right Weather-Seasons, I could out run you any day!"

"It's a race then, whoever collects most teeth wins!" she says as she flies away like a missile with Bunny at her heels.

"It's always a race with those two" says Tooth as we fly after them, joining the race. At one point, Michelle decides to use my crush on her as an advantage. I was getting two molars from one house and that would equal too double points for each tooth. Michelle was at the window and she put her long hair down when she saw the teeth I got, probably thinking that it would put her ahead of Bunny.

"Hey Jack" she said, and her voice was so, so, well hot.

"H-hey" I stammered and she giggled.

"Have I ever told you that your eyes are beautiful?" she asked and I gulped.

"N-no"

"Well they are, and your hair. As white as snow" she said, her face only inches from mine.

"T-thanks" I said, stammering like an idiot.

"Give me the teeth Jack" she said in a dream-like singing-ish voice. I melted under her beauty and handed her the teeth.

"Thanks!" she said, her voice back to normal and in the usual fun tone. She jumped out the window while I shook my head.

"Hey!" I called after her while she laughed away, in search of more teeth. Now, I'm chasing her around trying to get back what I lost. My heart. . .oh yeah, and the teeth. We go from continent to continent, stealing teeth and using our little tricks on each other. After the second time Michelle stole teeth from me, I finally caught up to her as she was passing the moon. We flew in front of the moon and I looked into her eyes while she looked into mine.

"Give me the teeth" I say.

"No" she says stubbornly.

"Give 'em" I say. She tries to fly away, but I yank her back and she faces me. Our faces only inches apart, and our lips centimeters away.

* * *

**ha-ha, cliff hanger! Lol, just kidding. I'm leaving for 2 weeks, and that's enough punishment :) Your lucky I'm in a good mood. Just remember to REVIEW. There are over 100 of you peoples reading this THIS MONTH, I would love to get some reviews. even from the awesome guests reading this!**

* * *

I lean my lips towards hers, and instead of pulling away, she stays still. Suddenly, she wraps her hands around my neck and kisses me. I slide my hands on her waist, wanting to bring her closer to me. The kiss is sweet and soft, but with so much love and passion. We started out as friends, then we were best friends, now, we're here.

"'Ey Michelle, while your kissin' mistah frosty, I'm beaten ya!" says Bunnymund and I can seriously feel Michelle's face turn red. Not angry red, the other kind of red. She sends ice at Bunny and he freezes.

"I'll unfreeze him later" Is all Michelle says. I stare at her and she looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Ya ain't gettin' anymore" she says with a smirk and my cheeks turn pink. She gives me a peck and then says, "Now, lets go help Tooth". Before I know it, she grabs the small bag filled with thousands of tiny teeth from my staff and flies away.

"Michelle," I yell while chasing after her, "Give those back!"

"I am the Ultimate Tooth collector" she yells as I fly after her laughing on the way. One things for sure, if I do ask her to be my girl-friend, my life is going to be filled with laughter.

* * *

**MICHELLE**

I laugh at Jack's attempts to catch me. I'm the fastest flier there is, nobody can catch me! I touch my lips once more, remembering how his felt, so cold against my warm ones. I smile as I remember how instead of butterflies, I felt the entire zoo in my stomach! I feel arms around my waist and then a familiar coldness that is comforting.

"I got you!" says Jack and I smile at his childishness that goes great with my immature self.

"Ok, now what?" I ask, he may have caught me, but he isn't getting these teeth back. No way Jose!

"Now, you give the teeth, and one last kiss" he says and I roll my eyes.

"Ok here" I say as I hand him the bag of teeth and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

*2 hours of fun later*

We stand in the park in Jamie's home state and decide to count the teeth.

"Did you remember to leave gifts?" asks Tooth and we all look at each other.

"Uhh" I say brilliantly.

"You didn't, didn't you?"

"Nope" says Jack.

"Well, lets get started. Again" says Tooth and we all take turns stopping at those laundry washing places and getting quarters. Once we've given everyone gifts, coins, and un-meltable ice sculptures, we arrive at the pole to count the teeth. Tooth goes first, showing us her bag of teeth combined with Baby Tooth's. Then goes Bunny, showing his and I know I've won when I show them my bag. When Jack gets ready to show them his bag, I burst out laughing and the guardians look at me weirdly.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm crazy" I say and Jack opens his bag, only to find pebbles instead of teeth.

'Did you do this?!"

"Yup!" I answer Jack and instead of saying anything else, he bursts out laughing and the guardians do to. After North shows us his big, red Christmas bag that he uses for presents, we declare him winner. We sit around on the sofas in the living room and drink hot chocolate. Non-surprisingly, Jack sits next to me while Tooth sits on the other side and Sandy, North, and Bunny sit, in that order, on the sofa opposite from us. We look to the side as the sun comes up and see the lights on the globe turning on again, and Tooth regains most of her feathers back. We celebrate, and don't notice the darkness covering the globe, and 2 fire siblings standing beside it. Burning the workshop. I turn around and am the first to see them.

"No!" I yell as I use my weather powers and turn off the fire with water. I drench the 2 fire siblings and scowl at them.

"What do you want Pitch?!" asks Jack as he stands beside me.

"Nothing really. My allies just wanted to celebrate with you"

"Really? Cause now that your here, I think I forgot to send you an invitation for a reason" I snap.

"Ah, I see that your time in Neverland has done you well. Tell me now, what did Peter's lips taste like?" he says and I feel Jack tense next to me. Right when everything was going my way, Pitch decides to ruin it. "Hm, saved Tooth, but you won't be able to save the rest" he says as the fire siblings regain their fire and begin to burn everything down.

"Goodbye" says Zendra and Zander in unison as they disappear I a puff of smoke along with Pitch. Jack and I use our powers and the fire dies down as quickly as it came.

"Oh no, that Boog'er man is gonna mess up my eggs. I know it!" says Bunnymund frantically.

"Bunny, calm down. Just go to Easter Island and make sure Pitch doesn't hurt them. Everything will be alright" says Tooth, and BUnny is gone in an instant.

"I go help with presents"

"I've gotta go sort these teeth" says Tooth.

Sandy makes a picture of him spreading dreams before he leaves and then JAck and I are left alone.

"Did you really kiss him?"

". . .Yes" I answer him, scared that he'll storm off.

"Why?"

'I-I thought he was drowning, and, and. ." I stammer, scared that because of Peter, he'll leave me like countless others did. But instead of keeping a poker face, I begin to feel the tears in my eyes. Jack is not like the rest, I actually love him back. And instead of walking away angrily, he hugs me. I hug him back, happy that he stayed. Jack isn't the same, he's. . different. Jack Frost is. .the one.

"Shh, shh. Don't cry, That's all I wanted to know" he says as my tears begin to dry up.

"How come you didn't walk away like the other guys?" I ask, and I know he knows I mean the other guys who have left me.

"Because. . because I love you" he says and I look at him in the eyes, looking for any sign of lies. when I don't find any, I say 3 words I haven't said in a long time.

"I love you" I tell him and he hugs me tighter.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asks and I nod my head as he wipes the tears from my face. We lay down on the couch, his arms around me, as we watch a movie I didn't even pay attention to. Soon, I fall asleep on Jack's chest. Listening to the steady beat of his heart with only one thing on my mind: Jack Frost is the one guy I know I truly love. And nothing will ever change that because he's the one I waited for all these years.

* * *

**Wow y'all, this was a pretty long chapter. I hoped you liked it!**

*** Read "A Frostbitten Sumer" by moonshroom420 and I! **

***Oh, and thanks to Okami Lyanthropos for helping me cure writers block! I think I forgot to thank her in the last chapter. . . .**

***By the way, I'm going to Mexico for 2 weeks do I won't be able to update, sorry :(. **

***Anyways, the story doesn't end here! There is a lot more! **

***Oh, and I put a poll up. It's located on my profile!**

***Read and Review, please! Even you awesome guests! Thanks!**


	18. Michelle's day off

**Hey, so sorry I was away for so long, but I'm back. Anyway 'Frostbitten Summer' is now on moonshroom420's account so check it out and REVIEW!**

* * *

** Michelle **

I wake up in Jack's arms and smile at how he's holding me protectingly. Ha, as if I need protection! I untangle myself from the Winter spirit and use my dark blue ribbon with white frost designs on it to tie my hair up in a pony tail. I put on my white hoodie with blue frost designs around the cuffs and hood as I look for my white converse with frost designs. I put on my shoes once I find them and walk on the brown, wooden floor towards the infirmary to check on Mathew. I try to be as soundless as possible as I open the white door with a red cross in the middle of it. I open it, slip in and then close it. I turn around to see Mathew awake on the doctors bed that has rainbow spatter paint patterns all over it so I ditch the silent ninja act and walk on the wooden floor towards the first bed.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey"

"Did you not go to sleep?"

"Yeah, I just woke up a couple minutes ago"

"Oh ok, how's the leg?" I ask. Peter left a pretty deep cut on Mathew's right thigh and after I healed it a little, it still looked pretty bad.

"Um, fine I guess. All I know is that it's better than yesterday"

"Can I check on it? It that ok?"

"Sure, just be careful, it still hurts a little" he warns and I slowly remove the white, blood stained bandages. I unwrap them and see the stitches I ,made and a faint outline of purple and green around them.

"Well, the swellings gone down and I think a couple more days of healing should do the trick" I say as I absent mindedly walk towards the pink cabinet and get the pink roll of bandages. I walk back, the pink bandages in hand and my mind on approximately how many days it would take for the wound to heal and how many days it would take for him to be up and walking again.

"Hey, you remembered" he tells me.

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

"You got the pink bandages, pink is my favorite color" he says and I look at the pink bandages in my hand.

"Oh yeah" I say as I look at him. The smile on his face makes me smile as I wrap the pink bandages around his thigh. They're loose enough so that they wont hurt, but secure enough so that they won't slip off.

"So, you and Jack. . are y'all dating?"

"He hasn't asked me" is all I say. getting a little uncomfortable at how my ex is asking me these questions.

"Do you like him?"

"He's sweet, he's funny, he's kind, he's understanding, and he always puts a smile on my face or laughter in my voice, I can't say I don't" I admit with a sigh.

"Do you enjoy his company?"

"Yes"

"Does he like you?"

"Mmhmm"

"Did he start out as just another friend?"

"yup"

"Do you. . "

"Are you ever gonna stop asking me questions?"

"Just one more question"

"Go ahead"

"What do you think of me?"

"You kind, brave, friendly, a good hunter, and very sneaky"

"No, no, no. Like in your eyes what do you see me as? . . .and don't say you see me as a boy"

I open my mouth to speak.

"And don't tell me what I look like"

I close my mouth and open it again.

"And don't say I look like a mess" he says and I close my mouth, "Do you see me as a friend, enemy, ex, or your boyfriend?"

"Mathew," I say before I sigh, " I see you as the guy I _thought_ lied to me. The guy who broke my heart unintentionally and angered me because of it. But I also see you as the guy who never gave up on winning my heart once more, the one who gave me all his love when I didn't deserve it, the one who never lied to me, and the one who chased after me no matter what. But, I don't know what I see you as. You sound like a friend, you can act like an enemy at times, you look like an ex, but you think like my boyfriend" I say.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means your all those things, in one" I respond with yet another sigh.

"So I'm a friboyexmy?" he asks and I laugh at the faces he makes.

"Yes your a friboyexmy" I say as I laugh and he smiles.

"Remember that time, when I made you laugh so hard while you were drinking soda that it came out your nose?"

"Yes! MY nose stung like hell!"

"Sorry"

"Don't be, I snotted that stuff all over you!"

"Oh yeah" he says and I roll my eyes.

"Remember when I threw that pie in your face on April Fools?"

"NO"

"Really? IT was pretty funny. You though I was gonna give you a kiss, but instead I let you make out with that pie!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was before we started dating and you were all googley eyed for me" I say while making circles around my eyes with my fingers and earning a laugh from Mathew.

"Remember when we snuck out to watch a movie and when we came back, North was freaked out cause he thought you went missing"

"Oh yeahh, I got in a lot of trouble but it was fun!" I say and we smile at the distant memory.

"You know, I still love you" he says quietly.

"Mathew. ." I whine.

"Just listen. I still love your smile, the way you talk, your laugh, I love the way your eyes sparkle like icy snowflakes, I love the way you mix Spanish with English when you get mad or excited, I love it when you hug me unexpectedly, I love it how your not scared to speak your mind, I love it how I never know what mood your gonna be in, and most of all, I love it how you stay the way you are no matter what anyone things. And I love it how you don't act like other girls, your. . . you. An original" he says and I remember why I fell in love with this nature loving boy. HE wasn't like other guys. While others played video games, he would go spend time in the wild. While other guys where flirting with multiple girls, he would only want to start as friends. He's different. . .but Jack is too. Suddenly, I start seeing pink, but its probably just the bandages in my hand.

"Well, say something" he says after my 6 minute silence.

"I-I don't know what to say" I admit.

"Then let me do something" he says as he leans towards me. 'Kiss him, you know you still love him' says a part of me. 'Don't kiss him! YOu love Jack' says a second. 'I wonder what Peter's doing' says a third. I fight with myself over the first and second things in my head and then grab my head with both hands when it begins to hurt and then I jump off the bed.

"Michelle?" asks Mathew "My head hurts, sorry" I apologize and my head battles with itself and I can't think straight. I bump into the door, open it, walk out, and hear the guardian of love sigh. I close the door with one hand and walk around, looking for something to cure my headache. I bump into a large body that is North after a few minutes.

"Michelle you ok?" asks the guardian of Wonder in his deep Russian accent that makes a fourth part of me want to laugh or chuckle or something, but all I do is make my head hurt even worse.

"My head hurts" I answer.

"Ah, you have the headache, da?"

"Da" I answer which I think means yes, I'm not sure.

"You alright?"

"Me duele la estupida cabeza!" I yell in frustration.

"Go, spread snow. See Jamie. 2 boy, 1 Michelle no good" he explains and I smile at him. He seems to always know what the problem is.

"How come you always know what the problem is?" I ask.

"I feel it, in belly. Now go. Have day off" he says and I smile at him before I fly out of the workshop. I fly towards Jamie's house and spread snow on mountains, valleys, and all that good stuff before I see the small town called Burgess and fly towards Jamie's tan colored house right next to the circular park. I land on the green grass in the park and instantly feel the relaxation of Spring. Noah must've been here an hour ago. I climb up the steps and knock on the door.

"Hi Michelle. Come in, what brings you here?" asks Ms. Bennet as I walk inside.

"Hiya, just wanted to see Jamie. It's been a while" I answer.

"Well go ahead. He's upstairs in his room" says and I walk up the stairs and knock on the light blue door.

"Who is it?" asks Jamie and I smile at the sound of his voice.

"Its Darth Vator now let me in" I say and the door instantly opens.

"Michelle!" says Jamie as I walk in and hug him.

"Hola Chico!" I say as I embrace him in my arms and hug him. I put him down as we begin to talk about things. After an hour or two, we go skating and I spend my afternoon wit Jamie at our favorite pond. Skating without a care in the world.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it and remember to vote on the poll! I put it up a month ago and have no votes :/ makes me sad. Anywho, read and review. There are 500+ readers and only 41 reviews and that really makes me feel like y'all don't like my story and it really down sizes my confidence. **


	19. chapter 19

*** Check out 'Frostbitten Summer'**

***Read and REVIEW**

***Listen to music**

***PERFECT! OK, so I'm gonna try to write a long chapter! Please spread the word about this story!**

* * *

** JACK**

I wakeup to find a sleeping Michelle in my arms and 'The Avengers' credits on the TV. I turn off the TV and smile at the girl in my arms. I look at her tan face and see her beautiful features relaxed. I see the big clock as it ticks and tocks and then gongs slowly 12 times to indicate that it's 12 in the morning. I look at the dazzling girl in my arms once more and hold her protectingly, not wanting anyone to take her from me. A smile appears on her face and I kiss her cheek before I fall asleep once more.

_ "Jack?" asks Michelle as we walk through a beautiful forest with inches of snow covering the ground and our footsteps trailing behind us. _

_"Yeah?" I ask and she stays silent as the moon grows bigger as if expecting this to happen. I look at Michelle expectantly and she stayes silent._

_"Oh, you know what? Never mind, just forget I ever said anything" _

_"What were you going to say?" _

_"Nothing, its stupid"_

_"No it's not. You know you can tell me anything"_

_"Well. . I just wanted you to know that I really like you and thanks for always being there for me no matter what" she says and I feel my heart beat a million miles an hour._

_"Your welcome" I barley get out, wanting to ask her that question she's heard a million times in each of her lifetimes. We begin walking once more and my heart races in my chest as I find enough courage to ask her._

_"Michelle?" I ask as I grab her hand to stop her from walking._

_"what?" she asks as she looks up at me since I'm a good three inches taller than her. I grab both her hands in mine and I swear she looks as if she's about to bounce off the walls. She doesn't let go of my hands and she looks at me with her beautiful sapphire blue and green eyes and my azure ones stare back at her._

_"Michelle Weather-Seasons. . .Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask with as much courage as I can hold._

_"Yes!" she yells excitedly as she wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me. I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her back tightly. I spin her in a circle and she lift up her feet as she laughs her delightful laugh. I put her down, my arms never letting go of her waist and her arms never letting go of my neck. We stare at each other and the moon illuminates her eyes as they shine even brighter. She closes her eyes as I close mine and I hold her waist and slowly bring her towards me, thus bringing her lips closer to mine. 5,4,3,2,_

"Michelle wake. .up?". I search for the controller of Weather and Seasons, but don't see her. I look around the green couch and see no sign of the Guardian of Protection. I stand up and desperately look under the sofa, under the cushions, under the transparent coffee table, everywhere.

"Michelle?" I call and get no response.

"She's taking a break" informs a boy by the name of Mathew.

"A break? From what?" I ask.

"Us"

"What do you mean us? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, she just came into the infirmary to check on my leg, got a headache, and North told her to take a break"

"Yeah right, like I believe you. You probably used that stupid love smoke and gave her that headache"

"That 'love smoke' doesn't work on her if you haven't noticed"

"So you did try it?" I ask assumingly.

"That's none of your business"

"Ha, you did try it you desperate coward!"

"And what's it to ya"

"Well for one, you don't try and take her from me when I'm this close to having her you naughty child"

"She's mine and she'll always be!"

"Then why'd she leave ya?"

"Because of that idiot, Peter Pan!"

"Ha, she was probably just tired of your sorry, cowardly, desperate butt"

"Then she'll be tired of you in no time!"

"I'm not like you, the ladies actually like me and they only tolerate you!"

"Heh, Michelle _loved_ me. That's why we dated for a freaking century!"

"Exactly _loved_. Past tense!"

"You damn-" he starts, but then the door opens and closes.

"North, I want chocolate!" yells Michelle as I give Mathew a glare.

"Yo" I say as an elf brings her a chocolate and a cookies and cream bar.

"Wut?"

"Where ya been?"

"Here and there"

"With Jamie?"

"Duh" we say in unison

"How'd you know I was gonna say that?"

"I'm awesome"

"Toucheh"

"Wanna spread snow or do something?"

"I just did"

"You ate a chocolate bar, wow" I say with a chuckle.

"Yup, best 3 minutes of my life!"

"Okayy"

"Got a problem with mah chocolate?"

"No ma'am"

"Don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old"

"Your 500 years old"

"Naw, that was a lie, I'm like 300. But anyways, respect your elders!"

"How old are you? Like mortally?"

"300"

"I meant immortaly"

"Like 13 cause I, uh, died right before my birthday"

"Oh, well then what does this 13 year old like to do?"

"Erm, she likes to. . . "

"She likes to prank call, cause trouble, read, swim, skate. Should I go on?" asks Mathew from behind me.

"I asked Michelle"

"Oh I know, but I'm the only person who knows her that well"

"Mathew. . " whines Michelle.

"I don't give a crap" I say as I turn around.

"Yeah, but there's no way Michelle's gonna tolerate_ you_ long enough to get to know her as much as I did"

"Oh shut up you stalker" I say and I don't notice Michelle leave.

* * *

** What's this: drabble. AKA boring! Anyways I might bring in Mr. Pan again. Should I? Should I not? Review and tell me whatcha thing. Also, VOTE ON MY POLE! Peace!**


	20. Best Friends are Forever

**OK, so another chapter because I'm trying to get to at least chapter 20 because I'm thinking of ending this story and writing a sequel or just a different story entirely. I'm not sure, I'm crazy. Any who, Read on my wonderful readers!**

* * *

** MICHELLE**

Right when I hear Jack and Mathew fighting once more, I sneak out and fly to Texas where I can think straight and straighten out my feelings. I sit on the hammock I've known my entire mortal life as I stare at the 2 story house in front of me. I stare at it, remembering the times before I was a guardian. I smile as I picture the day I was 5 and scraped my knee on those porch steps. The time I climbed on the outer railing and provoked a bee hive when I was 7 because of a dare. I get up and walk on the creaky steps as I walk onto the porch. I slide my hands on the railing that had cracks in the white paint so that I can see the brown wood. I slide my fingers slowly, trying not to get any splinters as I walk around the wrap around porch, my hands never leaving the railing. I go around, remembering the places I read my book, places I hid in, and the places I hid my treasures in. I arrive back at the front door, lean my staff on the railing, and let out a breath as I walk across the creaky wood and turn the knob. I walk in, the door squeaking horribly due to its old age. I walk right into a hall and walk into the kitchen and when I look at the door frame, I see the marks in which indicated my growth. I watch as my fathers careful hands mark my height, but then, after the 10th year, my brother's hand replaces my fathers as I turn 11.

I walk into the living room and see all the furniture still there. The fireplace is still up and standing, and right beside it is our red and mahogany chair in which my dad would sit down in to tell us stories. I leave that room and walk up the creaky stairs with white remains of paint on them. Each step I take makes a creaking sound and I smile as I grab the railing I used to slide on. I come across a hall and see 5 rooms that were occupied and 2 spare ones. I don't open the doors of my brothers, but instead, I open the one to my room and smile at all the pictures of our vacations to Mexico, Australia, England, and a lot of other places. I sit on my bed and remember how I only spent 3 years here before the. . never mind. I walk out of my room and walk to our nursery. The room my brothers and I shared until we became 10 and got our own rooms. I smile when I open the creaky door and see the faint color of cream covering the walls. I sit on my bed and close my eyes, wanting to fall asleep in the bed I slept in for almost 10 years. I close my eyes just as I hear something fall from its original place. My eyes shoot open and I walk over to the toy chest under the 6 foot tall window. I stop in front of it and pick up a wooden toy horse and set it back on top of the chest when I hear the chandelier shake. I look up to see the chandelier swaying slowly. I ignite the palm of my hand and use it as a source of light as the chandelier sways, making the glass shoot rays of color around the room. I hear something move or walk and I know I am not alone. I look around and see a shadow disappear from my view.

"Who's there?" I ask and I see the shadow once more. It flies above my mirror and walks on the drawers connected to it and it makes everything move.

"Who are you?" I ask, turning around, assuming the shadow's owner was here, but I was wrong. I turn back around and see my shadow. I make some movements and every time, the shadow is a few seconds off.

"Not again" I complain as Peter Pan's shadow dances around my room, remembering the little girl he met when I was 6. I look around, expecting to see Peter, but my expectations were not met. The shadow walks towards my window and makes gestures to tell me that Peter is hiding from me on the roof. I sigh, knowing I will have to either leave so Peter can get his shadow or pop my head out the window and tell him to get it. Well, there is no way I'm talking to that jerk so, bye-bye old home, I'll be back later.

I make way to the door, but am instantly followed my a certain shadow.

"Leave me alone" I hiss at it and it just mimics me, I make an irritated sound as I walk another step and the shadow continues to follow me.

"Go away!" I hiss and it mimics me once more as it continues to follow me. I swing my arm at him, hoping my shadow will hurt him, but he dodges the blow. I chase him, trying to land a hit, but every time he dodges it. He sticks his tounge out at me and blows a raspberry at me. He stands in front of the 6 foot window that opens with double doors I growl at him as I lunge at him and fall through the window. I try to will the wind to help me, but I am powerless without my staff. I scream when I realize will not be dying a warriors death. Before I know it, strong hands are grabbing me under my arms and I look up to find large brown eyes staring back at me.

"Peter?" I ask.

"Um, yeah" he says as he lets me go and rubs the back of his neck, but then catches me before I go _splat. _He flies back up and we sit on my roof.

"Why are you here?!" I ask angrily.

"My shadow got away" he says sadly and a little frightened. _Poor guy. . .NO Michelle, he's a dirty stinkin' liar!_

"Uh huh, sure. Now why don't you get your shadow and leave?"

"Uh, sure" he says as he flies toward the 6 foot window. He looks at me, silently asking for entrance to my home.

"Go on in" I permit and he flies in. I hear a lot of chasing and bumping, but then its silent except for a few 'ow's'. I hear Peter say 'ow, ouch, dammit' multiple times and I become overly curious so I pop my head in the window with the rest of my body on the roof. I watch Peter grab a needle and poke his brown, leafy shoe.

"Peter Pan, what the fuck are you doing?" I ask as I expertly flip over the roof and land on my toy chest.

"Uh, I dunno. I saw Wendy do this once" he admits and I have to stop my chuckling abruptly.

I clear my throat before I speak to Peter.

"Do you need help?" I ask.

"Um, no I can do it" he says and I raise my eyebrows before he pokes himself again, I grab the needle and almost poke my finger.

"Peter, you sure as hell know that I cannot stand here and watch you hurt yourself. Now sit still, I suck at sewing, but I sure as hell know I'm better than you" I tell him as I sit crisscrossed in front of him and extend my hand. He slowly puts his foot on it, probably expecting me to twist it and beat him up and then be all like "GOTCHA!".

"I won't hurt you" I assure him.

"Hmp, that's what you said when you were 6 and you still beat me up"

"It's not my fault. Flying stranger walks into your room, what did you expect me to do, ask questions first. Uh no, Fight first, questions later"

"Apparently, you were just an untrustworthy 6-year-old"

"Apparently, I was just plain awesome"

"Of course, trust you to say something like that"

"Duh, I'm me. What did you expect me to say when we first met? 'Hi, my name's Michelle, who are you? Are you a good guy?'"

"Somethin' along those lines"

"Of course, trust you to think something like that"

"Ouch!" yelps Peter in pain and I look down as I quickly move the needle and continue working.

"Sorry, I wasn't concentrating"

"Something's bothering you" inquires the flying redhead as he sits in the air with one foot in my hands.

"It's nothing"

"I know it's something. C'mon we're. . " he says, but stops when he finds himself wanting to say 'best friends'.

"Were best friends" I tell him angrily.

"Then why are you helping me? Why aren't you beating me to a pulp?" he asks annoyingly.

"I don't know, maybe because it crushed me when we went our separate ways! Maybe because that night I couldn't sleep due to the fact that I lost my best friend, the guy who was always there for me, even when I was 6! Maybe because that was the guy who helped me escape from the real world and take me to a place where dreams do come true. Maybe because that guy mattered to me. . a lot" I yell at him admittedly, "Why aren't you angry at me? Why aren't you angry at the girl who let her ex beat you up and didn't do anything until it was too late?"

"Because that girl was like my little sister who grew into my best friend. Maybe because I remembered the little girl I met years and years ago, the one without her 2 front teeth. Maybe because I would do anything to please her heart. Maybe because after everything, I found out that I deserved what happened to me. _And _maybe_ it's because I miss that little girl. Maybe it's because I miss her. . _a lot" he adds as I stare into his brown eyes.

"Why did we go our separate ways if we mean this much to each other?" I ask.

"Because I only wanted you to be OK. If you were ok, I would be OK, even if it hurt" he says and I don't stop the tears from falling. My best friend missed me and vise versa. Why do I only cause harm to the ones who love me? I look up at Peter and hug his waist as he hugs me back.

"I'm sorry" I say and those 2 word lift millions of pounds off my shoulders.

"It wasn't just your fault" he says and I cry into his shoulder.

"Peter, I am truly sorry. Will you be my best friend again?"

"In a heart beat" he says and I don't stop the smile from covering my face.

"Do you really want to know what's bothering me?" I ask, getting back into the habit of telling Peter everything.

"Yes, now spill the beans" he says as he and I sit on the old carpeted floor.

"Well, how'd you feel if there were 2 girls who would always fight over you when you walked into a room with both in it?"

"Pretty darn happy" he says.

"But what if it happened every single fucking day? What if they were like your best friends?"

"I would feel really bad and wanna run away from it all"

"Now why do you think I'm here"

"Why here?"

"Because they have never been here. If I went to my house, they would fight there. If I went to my hideout, they would find me. And I obviously can't go to the pole. Here's the only place where I can escape every thing"

"Well, you're forgetting one place" he says.

"And where's that?"

"Neverland" he says and joy fills up inside me.

* * *

**Goodnight my lovely people. It's 2:10AM where I live and I think it's way past my usual sleeping hour so, g'night! :) **


	21. Flarisse go away! Short, crappy chapter

**So, instead of going on with the story I'm gonna write 2 more chapters and then just start on the sequel which will have the battle and all that good stuff. Also, I want to say a special thanks to moonshroom420 for being an awesome and reviewing. . a lot! But seriously, check her out, she makes my day everyday! So, the next chapter is the last and I ****_am_**** going to leave it in a cliffhanger because I'm cool like that! Check out 'Frostbitten Summer'! Read! Review? No? Didn't think so. . **

* * *

** JACK **

"Great, you scared her off!" yells Mathew.

"_I _scared her off?"

"That's what I just said, are you deaf?"

"No, but you _must_ be blind if you didn't see her walk away because of _you_"

"You know what, I am just gonna walk away. It's pointless fighting with you!" he says as he walks away from me and I smirk. I decide to leave Michelle alone, I mean if I was in her shoes, I would run away from me too, but I would mostly just run away from Mather cause he's annoying. I sit on the couch and eat chips while I wait for Michelle to return. I become bored and sit upside down on the red velvet couch and then I decide to watch TV. I begin to feel a little heat and decide that it's only the fireplace, but then I hear a knock on the door. I jump off the couch and walk to the door, thinking it was Michelle, but what I forgot is that Michelle just barges in, to her, there is like no such thing as knocking.

"Hey Mm-" I start as I open the door, but instead of looking into sapphire blue and green eyes, I come across orange ones.

"Jackson!" yells the fire spirit known as Flarisse as she hugs me and I stumble back a few steps on the green and golden designed rug.

"Flarisse?" I ask.

"Yeah babe!" she says happily.

"Babe? We broke up centuries ago"

"Yeah, but are love is so big, I knew you would take me back!"

"Uhh, you were the one who said you hated me and that you never wanted to see me again"

"Jacky, the past is the past, get over it"

"Why are you acting so weird?" I ask as I remove her arms from around my neck and try to walk away from her as she walks closer to me.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine!"

"You look a little too happy" I tell the fire spirit.

"How am I too happy?"

"I dunno, you my ex and you practically hated me when I broke up with you and know your all lovey dovey again"

"So? People can change Jack!" she says as we stand in the middle of the living room.

"Yeah, no. Why are you here"

"To win you back silly" she says as she laughs.

* * *

**Wonder who made Flarisse all lovey over Jack again. *glares at Mathew as he chuckles nervously* hopefully, Michelle won't find out. . .**


	22. Where my demons hide

**OK, so thins chapter is brought to you because of an idea I had with the other story I'm co-writing 'Frostbitten Summer' and my favorite song 'Demons by: Imagine Dragons'. I hope you like it because I'm just making it up as I go. And the reason I'm going to do it in Michelle's pov is because the last chapter ended short and yeah so R&R! I luv you guys and thanks for reading!**

** MICHELLE**

_I went back to the Pole that day, all my stress gone in a few minutes. What I didn't know, is that you should never trust anyone with the most precious thing that is your heart. . ._

I walk in through the wooden double doors of the workshop and instantly feel heat. I carefully walk to the living room where I see Jack and a girl who is completely made of fire, laughing. Well, Jack has more of a serious face, but that's probably because he felt my presence.

"Hey Jack, who's your friend?" I ask, trying to hide my jealousy. Jack backs away from the girl, startled.

"Oh, uh h-hey Michelle. Th-This is Flarisse." he stutters. The girl named Flarisse looks at me with a disgusted look and I send a smile at her that's full of fake kindness and happiness.

"Hello Flarisse," I say as I extend my arm and she takes my hand, "I am Michelle Weather-Seasons. Guardian of protection and controller of the weather and seasons" I say, changing my form from Winter Michelle, to Spring, then Fall, and then Flarisse.

"Hiya, it's_ really_ nice to meet you" she says mirroring my tone and smile.

"Well Jack, I guess it's time to leave," she says and I feel relieved as I roll my eyes and give her a smug look," Or we're going to be late for our date" she finishes and I boil in anger. My entire body turns to flames as my hair becomes a sun-kissed orange and defies gravity, my hoodie and shirt burn into ashes and is replaced by a red-orange tank top, my pants turn into red short shorts and my converse change into brown combat boots that go a little past my ankle.

"Michelle, are you OK?" asks Jack, finally speaking up.

"Go on your _date?! _How dare you! After all we've been through and right when I was getting to tell you I love you, you skip on to another girl? You cheating son of a bitch! I thought I loved you you fucking traitor. I thought you loved me you bastard! I never want to see you ever again! And if I do, you better watch out because I will not hold back my anger!" I yell at him as I disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Michelle!" yells the careless winter guardian the second I leave, but I will not return to him _ever_.

I arrive in Burgess and don't stop myself when the forest is engulfed in my flames of anger and betrayal. I don't stop the lava like tears from falling, instead I let them burn the ground as they fall from my tan face and I don't do anything as they leave trails of sadness on my dirty face. I fly up into the sky and see the tree that Jack loves because it has my initials and his in an ice heart, but no matter how much I try though, I find I can't burn it. Everything burns and falls to ashes as the firemen arrive, but I use my guardian powers to make myself invisible from them. I look around at my creation, my beautiful forest, now only a pile of ashes except for two trees. One is patterned with frost and has green leaves, but the other looks almost pink and is beautiful and alive. I look at both and then fly away, there is no need for me to be here, I have done what I need to do. I fly around the continents, not caring to turn back to my Winter self. Every time I see a Tooth-fairy helper, an elf, golden dream sand, or an Easter egg, I fly higher into the sky and let my heat radiate from me without a care.

I know that if I ask for Jack to be replaced as guardian or something, Manny would never let it. I arrive in an unknown place with an abandoned house that's alone and dark. I take one look at the house and it burns down into ashes in a matter of moments. Out of the ashes comes out a pair of twins and a man known as the Nightmare King.

"What do you want Boogy-Man" I ask through clenched teeth as I stare at the burning grass at my feet.

"We heard of what Jack has done and we wanted to advise you that we have a spot open. The war is about to begin and you will get your revenge, just join us"

"I accept" I say looking at the ground and, not missing a heartbeat. Anything to get back at Jack is good enough for me.

"Welcome Michelle Weather-Seasons" says Zander.

"Welcome to the dark side" says Zendra and I look up and smile.

* * *

**A/N: What did I just write?! Oh well, this isn't gonna end well**

* * *

"Michelle Weather-Seasons, are you ready to become a half-demon and get rid of those cursed guardians and most importantly, Jack Frost?" asks Pitch as we stand in a dark room in our new hideout.

"Yes Master Pitch" I answer.

"Good" he says as black sand engulfs me. The pain feels endless and that was only half of it. I arch my back, but don't let out the screams that so desperately want to tell Pitch that I can't stand it. Pitch stops and says," I think you have enough evil in you already. No need to give you an overdose". I look up and smile at my Master.

"Now, I know where my demons where hidden. Thank you for breaking them out" I say in a scary, growl monotone.

"What is your name my demon"

"My name is Michelle Black, newfound half-Demon-immortal"

"Good, good, now show me what you can do" he says as Zendra walks in. My black eyes stare at her as they turn red and my body radiates heat once more. She throws a fire-ball at me and I dodge it and throw one back as I change from a burning demon to my Winter form minus the hoodie and with a blue tank-top. I freeze her and while the ice melts, I turn into the Spring me with green converse, green tank-top, and white shorts. Before Zendra can throw another fire-ball, I send spring leaves than are metallic and slice her skin. She yells in pain as I smile and turn into Weather me. I have on a gray tank top, blue converse, and black shorts. Lightning surrounds me and I drench her with water and her fire leaves her. She lies on the ground, not moving. I stare at her with my gray eyes and feel triumphant when I realize Pitch didn't even have to say 'Finish Her'.

"Revive her Miss Black" instructs Pitch and I send a fire-ball at her. I watch as she comes back to life with a smile.

"This one's amazing" she says and I smile.

"Yes, she's already ready" informs Pitch and I land on the ground, Jack will be terminated and he won't be revived. A pillar of black sand arrives behind me and my ADHD makes me freeze it with ice before it even rises to its highest point.

"This one is powerful and quick thinking" inquires Zander.

"Your better than Jack that's for sure" says the Nightmare King and I smile.

"Now, the fight will begin" I say with a devilish smile and my allies and Master smile evilly as well.

JACK

I watch as the love of my life leaves in a puff of black smoke and I stare at the girl named Flarisse as we stand in between the green and red couches in the living room.

"What the hell was that?!" I ask her.

"Jack, babe, she was in the way"

"Don't you babe me, your my fucking ex, deal with it"

"Wow, I don't remember you being a potty mouth"

"Yeah and I still remember you being this annoying"

"Jackson. . "

"How many times have I told you? THAT IS NOT MY FREAKING NAME NOW GET OUT!"

"Ugh, whatever. I can find another guy" she says as she walks away. I sit down on the green couch, hunched over with my pale hands on my forehead. Right when things were going my way, Flarisse comes and ruins my chances with Michelle. Dammit, she's gonna freaking hate me now. I sit down on the couch for about 2 hours before I hear a panicked voice in my ear.

"Jack, we need ya ta see som'ethin'" says Bunny and I get up reluctantly and walk to the meeting room with the rest of the guardians.

"What's happening?" I ask as I see all the guardians. North, Sandy, Tooth, Mathew, Seth, Josh, Noah. Everyone except Michelle.

"Our most youngest guardian and the most powerful has been kidnapped" says Josh with a serious voice and a poker face.

"She has been taken by Pitch and been turned into a half-demon by the Nightmare King" implies Noah and he also holds a poker face, but Seth's face shows the anger of all 3 brothers joined.

"She wasn't kidnapped" says Seth.

"How you know?" asks North.

"Because I saw her. She willingly went with Pitch" says Seth, shocking everybody as we look at him curiously like he's lost his mind.

"Impossible, the little trou'ble mak'er would nev'er do such a thing, mate"

"Yes Seth, Bunny is right. Where'd you get that idea?"

"I saw it with my own eyes, she willingly went with Pitch. She was angry and I could see the betrayal in her eyes as she burned the forest in Burgess, but I was to shocked to do anything. Before I knew it, she was heading to Texas to think or something and there I saw her accept to be Pitch's ally and destroy us"

"But why would she be that angry?" asks Sandy with his symbols.

"Because my ex came and Michelle saw me with her and thought I was cheating on her" I speak up.

"So it's your fault my baby sister is in the hand of a demon?!" asks Seth outraged.

"No, it can't be. I don't know why, but Flarisse came and was all lovey dovey even though we broke up centuries ago and when we did she said she hated me and didn't want to see me ever again.

"Only one person can make somebody love like that" says Noah angrily.

"And he's in this room" says Josh as all the guardians and I stare at the Guardian of Love with cold eyes.

"It wasn't my fault, Jack wouldn't stay away from her!" says Mathew.

"Matt, this is all _your _fault!" blames Seth as the 3 guardians of happiness stand up and their chairs go flying backwards.

"You caused my little sister to become a half-demon" growls Josh as the 3 brothers tower over a frightened Mathew.

"Seth, Josh, Noah. . " says Tooth carefully, probably knowing that this will not end well.

"Because of you, her inner demon has come out" says Noah and I watch as they tower over Mathew like skyscrapers.

"Guardian of Happiness, stop. Fighting not solve nothing" says North.

"He took away our little sister, he deserves to be beaten up!" they say in unison.

"Leave the kid al'one, he was only jealous" says Bunny and the brothers give him a deathly glare as they storm out of the room.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"Well, there is no way we are gonna be able to change Michelle's mind so, I guess our only choice is to kidnap her and make her see reason" says Tooth as Sandy nods his head quickly.

"Now, he'res the plan" says Bunny and we all surround him, including a Mathew that looks like his entire life has flashed before his eyes. 'Save Michelle first, kill Mathew later' I tell myself to stop from strangling him.

* * *

** MICHELLE**

I sit in my room, thinking of the horrible thing I've done. I locked away my demons the first time with the help of Mathew, but how will I ever lock them up again? Half of me is still good, while the other is evil. Why did I ever agree to be Pitch's ally. . again?! I try to find sleep, the battle is in 2 days and being tired is not a good way to fight. I curse at myself, now that I am a half demon, I am loyal to Pitch and can't do anything about it. I get off of the black bed and pace through the dark room. I ignite my body and see the gray and black furniture, furniture that had burn marks all over it.

I decide to sneak out of here, I need some time to think. I silently walk through the dark hallways and come across the dark globe with millions of shining lights. I walk into that room and think of all the children's dream I will destroy in 2 days time. I shake the thought from my head and walk back into the hallway where I search for the exit. I open the hatch and fly out into the forest. 'Maybe I can escape and ask Manny for help' I think as I fly away from the entrance and towards the pole. I fly at top speed and right when I'm about to go past the clouds, a force pulls me back. I try again and again, but all I do is give my arms bruises. I can't stop the tears when I find out that I won't be leaving anytime soon.

I watch as the black tears fall from my face and land on the ground yards and yards away from my feet. . .I float back down and sit on the highest branch of the highest tree. I think of Peter my best friend, Mathew my ex, Jack the guy who was going to be my boyfriend. . hopefully. ., and most importantly Jamie, the first child to see my and my best friend. They race inside me as a song pops up in my head. It's 'Demons by: Imagine Dragons'. I hum the tune and then sing the very song I sang at the talent show when I was 10, the song that led me to victory and the song I won the talent show with.

_'When the days are cold_  
_And the cards all fold_  
_And the saints we see_  
_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_I want to hide the truth_  
_I want to shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_ We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtain's call_  
_ Is the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you made_

_Don't want to let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_  
_ We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I want to save their light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide'_

I think of how the lyrics mirror my life exactly. I want to hide the truth from everyone, wanting to shelter them from my demon self, but there is nowhere we can hide because the demon is hidden in me, and I can't get it out. But no matter what my parents bred, I am still made of greed for wanting Jack to only be with me. And when you feel my heat, you can look into my eyes and see the demon inside me smiling gleefully. I now, don't want anyone to get to close because it's dark inside me. I want to help the guardians defeat Pitch, but I am hell bound, there is no way I can leave this place without Pitch. The demon is now woven in my soul and I can only hide it, now it is forever planted in me. I can't escape this now, unless someone shows me how. Now, I know where my demons will hide. I look at the sky, in 2 days time, I won't be able to do anything about the demons inside me, _my _demons because in 2 days time, the biggest battle in the world will begin. I sigh and sing the song over and over, wanting it to be false, but I know it will always be true. Now, I have to live with the demons inside me and live with the fact that I will have to kill my immortal family.

The fight will begin, and the ending will be something, I will never forget.

* * *

** Well, that was long. Anyways, the new story will be uploaded when I figure out a title. . . yeah so, REVIEW and PLEASE vote on the poll located on my profile. Please? No? Thought so. . . bye!. . . . . . .for now:D**


	23. Memories Fade, but Love Stays

**Authors Note: Hey y'all, I'm back and this is a new story that's apparently called 'Peace, Love, & War'. It's a sequel to 'Broken Hearts and I hope you'll like it! Well thanks for your support, all the good reviews, and just for reading my stories, it means a lot. Also, I will update ever Tuesday! Anyways, TGWLTW out! *poof***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories Fade, but Love Stays**

_**Michelle**_

I wake up, back in the dark room that I should now call home. I sit up on the bed I haven't slept in for days, the adrenaline not letting me sleep, and horrible nightmares about having to kill the people I love most filling my every thought. I swing my legs off the bed and slouch at the edge with my tan hands on my forehead.

'_Michelle, you are so stupid! Why did you ever agree to this? You greedy bitch!' _I scold myself, slightly happy that my demonic side hasn't had any comments in what I think. The Nightmare King says that in 2 days time, my demonic side will 'pop out' and I will destroy the guardians with the memory stuck in my head so that I could play it over and over gleefully. (I almost had to stop myself from doing something stupid at that point) I stare at the insides of my eyelids, thinking of all the children's dreams I will have to destroy, thinking of the family of mine that I will have to end.

North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and my siblings. I think of how Jack and Mathew will have their hearts broken, as well as the other Guardians when they find out that I joined the dark side willingly. I think of one more child's dreams I will have to destroy._ Jamie's_. What will he think of me when I turn into powerful me with my blue tank top, black shorts, and gray converse? What will he think of me, when my eyes turn gray and I help spread evil across the world? He will hate me, Jamie Bennett will hate me, that's for sure. I think of Jamie and all the memories we've shared and my good side takes over. I will un ally myself from the Boogey Man, whether he likes it or not! I promised myself I would never again serve under or with him, and I won't. I get up and open the black door, thinking that I will have to look for the Nightmare King himself, but as I open the raven door, I see him standing in front of me.

"Hello darling. Think you can escape my grasp that easily? Tsk, tsk, tsk, this is my kingdom. I know what everyone thinks" He says as a pillar of black sand rises behind me. I freeze it, with a smirk planted on my face, already turning into powerful me. I stand taller, knowing it will take everything I have to defeat Pitch and escape, because I am in his domain.

"And sadly, I know you enough to predict your every move" I reply as the mocking smile takes over my face.

"I guess we're even then"

"Yeah right, whatever you can do, I can do better!"

"And that my darling, may be your fatal flaw" he says as he turn his back to me and lets his shadows do all his dirty work. They take fighting stances and I do as well.

"Finish her, she is of no use to me right now" says Pitch and I glare at his shadows as the Boogey Man closes the door and leaves his shadows and I in the dark room with only faint candles as light. The shadows take forms of tall shadow men and I roll my eyes at them.

"well, I would really _love_ to stay and chat, but I really have to go" I say as I float and spin around in circles fast enough to create a tornado. The shadows smirk at me and I find that my teleportation powers don't work here.

"Dammit! I guess you'll just have to get your ass whoopin' "I say as the first shadow comes at me. I throw a fire-ball at it and he wails in pain when the fire-ball sizzles through him and I round house kick another shadow as it tries to attack me unnoticed. As another 2 idiots lunge at me, I freeze them and kick them both at another pair of idiots. Three other shadows run at me and I fly up as they knock each other out. The dim light I had is suddenly blown away and I feel the last shadow punch me across my face, but I deflect the last blow and kick him away from me. I land back on the ground as my white hair glows and I see the last bastard. He runs at me and I do too as we let out battle cries. Right when he's at arms reach, I back flip and extend my leg so that I kicked him square in the face. He looks dazed as I land so I trip him and press my hand against his chest as a million volts of electricity go through my hand and I destroy the last shadow.

"Ah, Pitch, you never cease to amuse me" I say, knowing the Nightmare King heard me. I turn to fire and jog through the black, wooden door as it disintegrates. I close my eyes as I walk out and use my hunters ear as I hear heavy footsteps of the undead coming after me from the left.

"Shit!" I curse as I turn to the right and run through the dark, underground corridor. But, as I get closer to the exit, I hear more footsteps. "Dammit!" I say as I turn into air and fly up, past all the dirt and onto the forest floor. Without a single thought, I run towards Burgess, covered in dirt, jumping over fallen, dead trees, ducking under low branches, and crunching twigs as I make my way towards civilization. I see the first street light in the distance and I walk out of the force field, forgetting that I can only get out with Pitch or one of the fire twins.

"Yes, I made it!" I celebrate, but then a voice crackles from behind.

"Ha ha ha," he starts mockingly, "dumb child, you have forgotten that you may only get out with me or my little fire twins" I hear the spine tingling voice say as I turn around carefully and look at Pitch standing proudly in front of a dead forest that looks like it came out of a horror movie. I look at him with frightened eyes, thinking that as my torture, he will have me watch as one of my loved ones get tortured.

"Now foolish child, you will have to experience a very sever punishment. Can't be picking favorites, can I?" he asks as an orb of black sand is levitated over my head. I stare up at it wonderingly, my mouth slightly agape, when it pops and I am covered in black sand. I cough violently, trying to get the small amount of black sand that got in my mouth out of my system, and soon after, my vision becomes blurry and I can feel my memories being ripped out of my brain.

"You fucking bastard" I say as I lose sight of the world and forget any memory I had of my beloved guardians.

* * *

I wake up and find a man looking at me with concerned black eyes, but deep in his eyes, I can see evilness. I punch his face out of instinct, and in 2 second I am out of the black bed and kicking him square in the chest, making him loose any air he had in his lungs. 2 fire twins stand behind me, ready to fight me I suppose, but I only falter a little against their flickering flames.

"Who are you?!" I ask the man with little hair, a black robe, gray skin, dark, eyes, crooked teeth, and no nose. Hey, this guy looks like Voltamor off of Harry Potter!

"Hello darling, I am Pitch Black" he wheezes in a fake soothing voice as he tries to get air back into his lungs.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I ask carefully, not faltering from my fighting stance.

"Well, there was this accident. Long story short, some people by the names of North, Sandy, Jack, Mathew, Tooth, Seth, Noah, and Josh wiped your memory"

"Why?"

"Because they are bad people and were jealous of your powers. We're the good guys" he says as I give him a confused look at the words 'Powers' and 'We're the good guys'. The 2 teens behind him who look like they are at least 14, are made of fire, and have pilots goggles stand behind him somewhat protectively. They smile at me, but it looks so. . wrong.

"How do I know your not lying to me?" I ask.

"Well, I could restore your memory if you'd like" he says, but for all I know, this guy could be lying. Call me paranoid, but when you wake up in a dark room with a person/thing that looks like Voltamor in your face, ya don't trust 'em.

"I apologize for hurting you, but I think I would like to take a walk, my head hurts" I lie smoothly.

"Of course, would you like company?"

"No, no I'm fine" I say as I am directed to the exit by the man as the teens head off to the left of the corridor. I climb out on the sewer-like ladder and I hear 2 word I probably wasn't supposed to hear.

"Follow her" I hear and I immediately climb faster and then run, there is no way he's the good guy. I mean, with that face?, uh no! I hurdle over boulders , duck under low branches, leap over fallen trees, and listen as the unearthly baying of blood hounds chase me. I run at full speed and look back when the rest of my body comes in contact with an invisible force. I stumble back a few steps and land on my butt. I stare at the open area in front of me and I stand back up while I put my hands on the invisible force as I hear the blood hound running through the thicket and closer to me.

"Help!" I yell. And just as I feel as if I am doomed, I pass through the invisible force.

I hear the goosebump-giving voice yell, "You idiots! Now she can escape!".

I smile triumphantly, but then I remember the blood hounds as one bites my unprotected arm. I scream in pain as I turn to fire without a thought and the hound whimpers, and backs away along with the others. I turn around, scared at how I turned into a human torch, but my skin is perfectly fine. I run, partly from myself, and partly from the blood hounds as they recover from their paralysis and chase behind me. I look down at the bite and see exactly where the blood hound's teeth sunk into my tan flesh. Warm blood trickles out of every bite mark and I stare at the dark red substance. It's darker than regular blood, but for some reason, it looks a little golden. I must be going color blind. . . I look at the blue tank top I'm wearing and see it dirty with mud and, well, dirt. I look at the mostly black mid-thigh shorts that almost look brown because of the mud. The white, ankle high, converse with blue frost designs on my feet, now have dirt, and dead black grass stains all over them. I watch as the dark, flat, dirt terrain speeds under my feet with every step I take and I begin to feel dizzy.

I look up at the direction in which I'm running and stop abruptly as half my shoes hang over a cliff. I extend my arms and use them to steady myself when I notice a blue watch with the same designs as my shoes, but white. I look at the inside of my wrist and at my watch as I read the miniature clock. Midnight, the time in which the evil creatures come out to play. I take a full step back from the edge of the cliff and I turn around, just as the demonic shadow hounds arrive, and they are only 2 yards away. They advance closer to me and I take a step back, forgetting I'm on the edge of a cliff. A rock falters under my weight and it falls towards the darkness. After 5 minutes, I hear a loud 'plop'. I take the tiniest step away from the edge and the dogs advance closer to me so that they are at a kicking reach that only an experienced fighter like me can reach. I look back at the darkness under me, I grasp a locket on my neck that I didn't know I had and I feel the faint outline of a 3 dimensional snowflake. I fiddle with it nervously as the hounds get closer and closer to me. 5 feet, 4 feet, a yard.

I look back at the canyon, and then at the demonic hounds. I curse as I close my eyes, spread my arms, and then let myself fall backwards into the shadows. It feels so damn peaceful for a few seconds, but then I let out a piercing scream when I realize my fate. Out of pure stupidness, I close my eyes, curl up into a ball, and let myself fall a little faster towards certain death. I can almost feel the impact I will make when I come in contact with the ground, but then the only thing I hear is the steady heartbeat of another human. At first, I feel as if I'm still falling, but when I open my eyes, I see a blonde haired, green-eyed boy. He smiles at me and I stare at him curiously. I look down at the place where I was supposed to land and see that we are at least 10 feet off the ground, flying. (Instead of punching his lights out, I don't because 1- he saved me and that would be plain rude, and 2- I would fall back down towards death itself) I let out another scream as I hold onto the boy's green shirt and bring myself closer to him. Hiding my face in his chest, afraid that I will fall, and wanting this all to be a dream.

"Michelle, what's wrong?" asks the boy and I look to my right, expecting a flying girl to be there, as crazy as that sounds.

"Wh-who's Michelle?" I ask the boy, "And who are you?".

"Oh no," he says as he lets out a breath, "Jack!" the boy yells as another with beautiful azure eyes, pale skin, and white wind-blown hair arrives. I look past the blonde's shoulder as they converse about a girl named Michelle. I was as a demon blood hound jumps towards my saviors.

"Watch out!" I warn as I grab the blonde's shoulders and use them to push myself up, spin behind him, and kick the demon hound away as it makes a pained sound. The momentum of the spin causes me to land in the boys arms, but he loses his grip because of my landing speed and I go back to falling towards the bottom of the cliff. The only difference is that this time, I will fall with an extra 10 foot speed and that will result into a harder impact. I look at the boys with worried eyes as I fall, but then other hands catch me, but these are stiff and lanky. I look up into the black eyes of the man named Pitch.

"Get away from me!" I yell as I become impossible to hold. I kick, punch and try to claw my way out of his arms desperately. The man lets me go and I fall, but then black, transparent sand forms a circle around me and soon, I am floating in a ball of evil. I look at the azure and green-eyed boys with pleading eyes, hoping that they are the good guys and will save me, but they look at the man named Pitch with cold, unforgiving eyes instead of looking at my pleading green and blue eyes as I am being held captive in the sphere of evil, under the man named Pitch.

"Give her back Nightmare King" says the blonde haired, green-eyed guy.

"Mathew, I believe I am older and I will do what I want" says Pitch.

"She doesn't belong to you Boogey Man" says the white-haired, azure eyed guy.

"Ah, ah, ah," he says as if they are little kids and are incorrect, "But she does. You see, Miss Weather-Seasons here, is a half-demon and as we all know, demons belong to me" says the Nightmare King with a crooked grin.

"But her blood is still golden. She is still an immortal guardian so she belongs with us" says Mathew as I struggle, punch, and try to kick my way out of the bubble sphere.

"So, give her back" says Jack and with every word, I can sense venom dripping from every letter. He raises his crooked, frost covered staff in an offensive position while Mathew grabs his bow that was slung across his back, and notches an arrow in it as he aims it carefully at the Nightmare King. I continue my struggle to escape the bubble as the 3 strangers fight each other fiercely. Instead of rooting for a side like I would do during a soccer game, I will my outfit to change into the one that had fire surrounding it and I ignite in flames. In only a matter of seconds, my hair has turned orange and defies gravity, my tank top is now orange, my converse are now mid shin high combat boots, and I feel pilot goggles on my head like a headband.

I reach in my boot, hoping to find a dagger or something and when I do, I see the dagger in my hand and notice it's fire-proof. I raise it above my head and don't hesitate when I plunge it into the bubble, thus hurting the Boogey Man and setting me free. I turn back to the normal me with waist length, wavy, brunette hair, sapphire blue and green eyes, the blue tank top, black shorts, and the converse I had on. What I didn't notice till now, is that when I set myself free, I also started falling towards my same fate. I feel as different, colder, strong arms grab me, but this time, I am looking into azure eyes.

"What's happening?" I ask carefully.

"I was about to ask you the same question, but right now we have to get to the pole" says the boy by the name of Jack.

"The North Pole?" I ask, struggling to remember it from my childhood.

"Yeah, the North Pole" he says as Mathew flies alongside him.

"But-but, that's not real. It's a fairy tale" I say.

"Well, then, where does North live?"

"North?" I ask, confused.

"Santa" explains Mathew.

"Pero, Santa no es real. An the Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, Jack Frost, Mathew Bowman, and the Weather-Seasons siblings aren't real either" I tell them.

"Do you know who you are?" asks Mathew.

"No" I admit and as Mathew opens his mouth to speak, but then we arrive at the so-called 'North Pole'. I stand in the snow, the temperature not bothering me a bit, as I stare at the tall workshop like structure in front of me. It's just how my mother described it during bedtime stories.

"No way" I breathe as I walk towards the doors and touch them, making sure its real. My breath forms little clouds in front of me as I trail my fingers on the intricate designs.

"Yeah, cool, huh? Now let's go inside, its freezing out here" says Mathew as he opens the doors and we walk inside. We arrive in a room that's supposedly the living room with it's 2 couches parallel to each other, one red and one green, a transparent coffee table that looks like it's made of ice, and a light blue rug with golden designs under the unmalting coffee table. I see all the imaginary people/creatures from my childhood. The Easter Bunny, the Tooth fairy, Santa, the Sandman, and all the Weather-Seasons siblings, minus their sister.

"Your alive!" yells a brown-haired boy with green eyes, and bright clothes as he runs towards me. When he's close enough, I panic and grab his arm and flip him so he's on his back.

"Michelle, why you do that?" asks the Santa impersonator.

"Who the fuck is Michelle?" I as and the Guardians look at each other nervously.

"Mathew, Jack, explain to me why my little sister doesn't know who she is" says Noah Weather-Seasons, or is it Josh? I'm not sure, it's been a long time since I've heard stories of these people. Or has it?

"Well, while they go and talk" says the hummingbird lady as the Weather-Seasons siblings, the Easter Bunny, and the rest of the guardians follow Jack to a meeting room. I look at Mathew and Jack with worrisome eyes as they leave and Jack says,

"You'll be alright. Don't worry. Relax" as he jogs to catch up with the others. I face the humming-bird lady as he leaves and she looks at me with expectant eyes.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I ask.

"Yeah, are you hungry?"

"Starving" I admit as she smiles and we walk into the kitchen.

* * *

**Authors Note: So, did you like it? I really hope you did! Leave comments about what you liked best, or whatever when you review, I mean that's what that little box down there is for. . Anyways, see ya next Tuesday! Me, out *poof***


	24. Hey, i remember you! I think

**Authors Note: Hey guys, so I know I forgot to update Tuesday so I'm just gonna post 2 chapters if I have enough time. Anyways, be sure to read some of my other stories too, if you have an interest in one of the topics, and yeah! Read on my lovely readers! Oh and before I leave, I'm thinking of writing a Maximum Ride fanfiction called "The Winged Assassin", should I?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hey! I remember you! Sorta. . .**

**Jack**

"Well, what happe'ned?"

"I-I don't know" I admit.

"What do ya mean ya don't know, mate?"

"Well all I know is that she can't remember a dang thing about us"

"She doesn't even know who she is" says Mathew quietly.

"But, why doesn't she remember us, we're family" asks Seth.

"But, your also Guardians and my best guess is that Pitch did everything in his power to erase her memories" I respond.

"Den how we get 'er to remember?" asks North.

"I dunno, maybe if we try to remind her of who she is and what happened?" tries Josh.

"Yeah, sure, how will we start?" starts Seth sarcastically "Hey your name's Michelle Weather-Seasons. You're the Guardian of Protection and you fly, teleport, kick butt in millions of different ways, and change the weather and seasons! Also, we're your brothers and this would've been your future boyfriend, but you ex is a greedy bastard who want you for himself and caused all this shit!" says Seth with a sarcastically angry tone as he gestures to Mathew and I in the end of his rant. Instead of saying something, Mathew sits on one of the 10 black, leather swivel chairs around the mahogany table that spreads 10-15 feet. He doesn't say a word and stares at the ground.

"Look guys, we know Mathew's a greedy jerk who caused all this mess, but really? If you could do something to prevent the love of your life from dating someone else, would you do it?" I ask them, feeling a tad bit like Michelle's soft side, and all the Weather-Seasons brothers look at each other awkwardly. As we are about to continue or meting, we hear a clattering of dishes in the middle of our rhetorical silence and then a joyous chorus of laughter coming from the kitchen. We walk out of the living room to figure out why the Guardian of Protecting is _laughing._ Only minutes ago, she was too scared to be by herself and now she's laughing. When we walk in the kitchen, I see the Guardian of Memories and the Guardian of Protection covered in icing, candy, chocolate chips, cookies, sugar, and milk. The entire room looks like it's been through a dessert tornado and when the 2 laughing Guardians see us in the doorway, their smiles falter.

"Uh, oops?" says Michelle as the elves peek out of their hiding places.

"It alright, free decorations!" says North with fake glee and Michelle half smiles, noticing that he's really thinking of how much time he will have to put into cleaning everything.

"I could clean it up if you want. I mean, it's mostly my fault. I was the one who started this giant food fight"

"You started a food fight and didn't invite me?" I ask with mock sadness and Michelle smiles.

"You would've frozen everything" she implies.

"Toucheh" I say with a smile as the memory-less guardian grins.

"Why don't you just use your powers and clean this up sis?" asks Noah, the most clueless one of the bunch.

"Powers? Sis?" asks Michelle, confused and I stare at her and Noah.

"Um" says Noah brightly, but then Michelle looks as if she's having a migraine. A really, really bad migraine. She grabs her hair, spreading icing on it accidentally and trying to control herself. Demonic growls escape her mouth unwillingly and we watch with big eyes becomes black and straight and her skin loses its life and glow. Her attire becomes black and gray as she opens her _black _eyes and looks up with an evil grin, her hands by her sides.

"So Guardians, who want's to die first?" she asks in a scary growl voice with deathly eyes. I look deep in her eyes and I can almost see her green-blue ones. Wait, those are green and blue.

Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" yells Michelle as she regains control of herself and her attire turns back to a blue tank top, black shorts, and blue converse with white frost designs. Only a split second later, her attire changes to Demon Michelle and she stands straight and looks at us with confused eyes. Michelle Weather-Seasons doesn't stop fighting, **ever.**

"I am Michelle Black, the demon inside Michelle Weather-Seasons" says the demon as she laughs a maniacal laugh and then pops her knuckles.

"Well, ya can't be messin' with ou'r tro'uble mak'er" says Bunny as he takes out his boomerangs and spins them in his hands.

"And my daughter" says North as he takes out his swords from their case thingies with a _'shink'. _

"And you certainly can't be messing with _our sister_" says Seth as he conjures the summer heat into him and soon, he turns to fire Seth which is pretty cool.

"Yeah, that is like so rude" says Josh as orange, red, and brown leaves spin around his finger like a tornado while he leans on a pillar with a cocky expression.

"And I _really_ wanna kick your butt for stealing 20 bucks from me" says Noah and we all stare at him weirdly, "Well if I try beating the real Michelle up, I'll be in the Guardian hospital!" he explains and we all nod our heads in agreement as razor-sharp, spring leaves spin at his feet.

"I would really like it if you gave Michelle back, I kinda owe it to her and her brothers" says Mathew as an arrow is aimed at Demon Michelle.

"I mean," I start as I ready my staff, "We don't have to beat you up, you just have to leave our Michelle alone" I say and the Demon crackles.

"Yeah, sure. And then we can have a tea party with the leprechaun people at the end of the rainbow!"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually" says Noah and we all look at him as he smiles and shrugs sheepishly.

"Do you really think _your _Michelle would let you hurt _us?_ Hurt me and you hurt her" she says and we immediately lower our weapons.

"I know you're in there," starts Tooth calmly as she looks straight into the demons eyes, "Fight the demon. You_ have_ to. Please!".

Michelle Black looks at her and her eyes slowly fade from black to blue-green.

"NO! You-you cannot. Surface!" says Demon Michelle as the real Michelle tries to prevail.

"I am. Stronger than you!" says Michelle as she uses all her strength and her eyes turn back to their natural color once more. He clothes go back to normal and her skin fills with color once more. I see her, for the second time, weak, but this time it's different because she has no memories whatsoever. She stumbles and Mathew and I rush to her side while her brothers stand beside us, ready to help if needed.

"I'm sorry" says Michelle as she falls limp in our arms. Then, her body begins to spas and I panic.

"Get her to the infirmary!" says Noah as Josh takes her from us and carries her like a baby. Noah and Seth jog next to Josh if he drops her as they enter the infirmary and lay Michelle on the bed. Seth tries his best to check her heartbeat and it's difficult since Michelle's body is making movements while she's knocked out. Crazy. He confirms she's alive as we already knew and after seconds of hearing her struggle to breathe, they inject morphine in her so hopefully she will calm down. At first, we think another dose should do the trick, but then her body relaxes and her breathing becomes steady and calm just like her heartbeat. Her eyes stay closed though, and her fingers stay still. The only way we know she's alive is the steady beat of her heart and her chest rising and falling with every breath she takes. The other Guardians leave, wanting to get some sleep and not wanting to see Michelle so weak and fragile, I guess. They walk out of the infirmary and leave me with Michelle.

"Hey," I start, knowing she won't know who she is, "Um, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm Jack. Jack Frost. The, uh, white-haired azure eyes guy you met today" I say, wanting her to respond with something like,'_Hey Jack, I got all my memories back and I remember all of you guys now!'_ but her only reply is silence. "I miss you" I whisper and then I sigh as I hold her cold hand in my freezing ones. She is unresponsive for who knows how long, but then, I feel the slightest twitch of her fingers and I immediately look at her closely.

"You OK?" I ask and she opens her mouth to suck in a lot of air and then she's back to how she was: motionless. I feel sleepy, but I don't want to wake up one of the Guardians and leave Michelle's side, so I fall asleep, holding her hand. Hours pass and I wake up when Michelle's hand squeezes mine and it begins to change colors. I look at her to see her in a world of pain.

"Michelle?" I ask and her grip on my hand is so tight, I see her knuckles turn white. **(Hey that rhymed!) **My hand makes a breaking sound and I know she must've broken a bone or too. I try to pry my hand out of hers, but it's like she has an iron grip.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" yells Michelle, her eyes still glued shut. She struggles with herself and I finally pry my hand out of hers and watch as she arches her back in pain. Finally, I can't stand it anymore so I yell for the Guardians to wake up and they come crashing into the room like a herd of Buffalo! Noah readies a syringe and injects it in his sister, and I watch as she falls limp and back to her motionless state. We walk out of the infirmary, while Noah plays 'the doctor'.

"Jack, you have dark circles under your eyes" observes Tooth.

"I just haven't slept well or enough, but I'm fine Tooth" I assure her.

"Jack, I think it's time to let someone else take care of her"

"No. no I'm fine"

"Jack. . " she says with a warning tone and I know arguing with her will be pointless because she's the Toothfairy and can use her sleeping power on me and I'll be snoring before I can do anything.

"It's Ok Jacky boy, I'll take care of my lil sis" says Seth as he walks into the infirmary an closes the door behind him. Noah walks out and informs us that Michelle will be fine and most likely wake up tomorrow. I sit in an arm-chair close to the infirmary and my eyes begin to close. When I wake up, I'm covered in a green blanket and there is a clattering of dishes in the kitchen. I cautiously remove the blanket and stand up with my staff already in hand. I round the corner, hoping its Michelle with her memory back, but instead of The Guardian of Protection, it's just the Guardian of Love.

"What are you doing up so early? It's like 6:30" I say sleepily.

"I could ask you the same question. I'm up because I got hungry, what's your excuse?"

"You" I tell him as I sit down on one of the wooden chairs.

"So what do ya think's up with Michelle?" he asks worrisome.

"I'm thinking she's fighting with demon Her cause she yelled "Get out of my head" last night"

"How are we ever gonna help her restore her memories?" he ask desperately.

"I dunno, maybe we should ask Manny"

"Yeah, like he's gonna respond now. It's 6:30 in the morning! We have to wait like 14 hours or something"

"Your right, but we have to figure something out"

"Like what?"

"We could do what Josh or Noah suggested by telling her about herself"

"I guess that could work for now, but what about the things we don't know about her?"

"What don't we know about her?"

"1) We don't know who she likes more.. . ."

"Uh actually I think she likes. . ." I start, but then we hear a familiar moan.

"Jack, Mathew" we hear Michelle moan and we rush into the infirmary.

"What?"

"You guys got any chocolate?" she asks and we let out sighs of relief.

"Uh yeah" says Mathew as he puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles for an elf to come.

"How ya feeling?" I ask.

"Like shit. Only good thing's that I got some of my memories back"

"You did?! What do you remember?!"

"Well, I remember that I am the legendary Michelle weather-Seasons, and the guy I flipped the other day is my oldest brother along with the other Weather-Seasons guys"

"Anything else?" asks Mathew as the elf arrives with chocolate.

"Yeah, I have a strange addiction to chocolate"

"Got that right"

"I also remember that I have anger issues, ADHD, and as a child I watched a lot of NCIS and CSI so I can make your death look like an accident" she says, playfully glaring at Mathew and I.

"But, you-you wouldn't do that would you?" asks Mathew, his fear practically radiating from him.

"No," says Michelle as if it was nonsense, but then she adds a word that makes Mathew cower in fear, "Maybe".

"That it?" I ask.

"UM, I also remember who Tooth, North, Sandy, and Bunny are. And Manny!" she adds with the familiar childish gleam in her eyes.

"Ha-ha, ok. What are you up to?" I ask accusingly.

"Nothing" she says somewhat convincingly.

"Yeah, sure. You may have gotten some of your memories back, but apparently you forgot how to lie as good as you used to"

Michelle rolls her eyes and repeats, "it's nothing, forreal!"

"Mhmm, sure. Anyways, I gotta go do your job"

"And I have my job to do"

"So see ya later"

"Wait!" she says as Mathew and I are halfway out the door. I turn around and as,

"what?"

"Dow you know what this is? Or these are?" she asks as she holds out her snowflake locket and blue with white frost watch.

"No idea," I admit, "Yo, Mathew!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what these are?"

"Yeah, totally. Those are your bow and arrows, staff, and sword" he says and we look at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean _my _bow and arrows, sword and staff?" asks Michelle.

"Well, let's start with the most simplest" he says as I hand him the watch and he hands it to Michelle, "This nifty gadget turns into _your _bow, arrows, and sword"

"How?" starts Michelle as Mathew gets ready to show, "It's a watch, it cant-" she says, but is cut short when Mathew twists the face of the watch clockwise and Michelle's bow and arrows appear.

"wow" breathes Michelle as she examines the bow and unlimited, one-of-a-kind, multi purpose arrows as Mathew described them.

"And if you turn it counter-clockwise, you get this" says Mathew as a sword appears in Michelle's hands. Her sword is about 3-4 feet long and is made of a type of bronze and titanium. the two ingredients are merged together, but all you see is the titanium so it's cool but deadly. The hilt has real leather wrapped around it that should fit Michelle's hand perfectly and it has a silver metal engraved in it. At the bottom of the hilt, the thin silver metal "string" connects and has a sea green sphere in it. The sword also has 2 gold stripes going down the middle on both sides and the tip also has gold on it. Michelle touches the sword and I see her smile a genuine smile that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Does the weapon turn into some cool weapon too?" she asks excitedly.

"Yeah, just say 'auxeus' and your snowflake necklace turns into your master staff" explains Mathew and Michelle immediately yells,

"Auxeus" and we watch as the patterns on the snowflake pop off of her necklace and they rise in front of our faces. Then, they turn into her master staff. The staff is a clear, see through staff that is shaped exactly like mine. It has white, crystal-like frost designs all over it. The golden, engraved words mark it as Michelle's so nobody can say it's theirs. It has a strip of leather around the area where Michelle's hand would most likely be and it shaped exactly like her hand and it's floating in thin air.

"Whoah" says Michelle as she touches the staff and it bounces in the air. She holds it in her hand and instantly, she begins to float.

"Woah ha ho" she says as she sits 5 feet above me and Mathew. She flies around the room, squealing gleefully, and as she tries to fly out the door, she bumps her head on the frame.

"Ow" she says as she laughs and flies out, the bow, arrows, and sword going back in the watch as it transports itself to Michelle's wrist. I hold the necklace, noticing that it doesn't have the designs on it and when I notice a latch on it, I realize it's a locket. I'm about to open it when it teleports around her neck.

"This is so much fun!" she says as Mathew and I fly alongside her, happy that she's returning to her normal self.

* * *

**So, pretty long Chapter huh? Please check out HP MR FOREVER 0807 for me if you like anything Maximum Ride! Remember to review!**


End file.
